


In my mind

by Derles



Series: The Adventures of Stiles Stilinski, Telepath Extraordinary! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Stiles has a secret, Telepathy, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, What's up with Isaac?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles become a telepath after an incidence where he almost gets killed by a rabid werewolf running around Beacon Hills. He starts to listen in on people’s thoughts, and it’s very funny. But then he hears what Derek is thinking of doing to him. Stiles decide to tease Derek, bending over and listening to his thoughts. Stiles realize that although his new powers are great for spying on his friends, they are also a great way for him to be helpfull to the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running scared and shopping with Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Well now, chapter one has been beta read by the lovely ITrustThyLove  
> So hopefully it is a little better now.  
> As always, please comment on the story. What you liked and what you didn't.
> 
> Thanx for now, Derles :D

 

_“” A conversation_

_() When someone is thinking_

_(()) When Stiles is reading someone’s mind_

 

**Chapter one: Running scared and shopping with Derek**

( _Fuck fuck fuck… why is it always me that has to be werewolf bait?_ )

Stiles was running for his life, being chased by a rabid werewolf who was trying to kill him. It had been one of Jackson’s great ideas.

Ever since he’d become part of the pack, all his time had been spent on making Stiles life a living hell, even more than he usually did. To say that Stiles and Jackson disliked each other would be an understatement! They hated each other; Stiles had been in love with Lydia for a good part of his life now, and Jackson was Lydia’s boyfriend; so of cause they were never interested in one another.

Even now that Stiles was over his _‘I love Lydia and her strawberry blonde hair’_ phase, he and Jackson still despised each other. And it was totally Jacksons fault, because he was a total douchebag! Stiles thought so anyway.

However, as much as he hated Jackson, he would probably be really happy if he showed up and stopped the werewolf that was hunting him down and getting closer and closer every minute.

It had been very slow regarding supernatural disasters for a while, so the pack and Stiles of course, had been enjoying some much earned down time. They had been having regular pack meetings at the old Hale house, and Derek had actually socialized a little bit.

At least if you counted the time when the whole pack went bowling, and Derek just sat there watching them have fun, adding the occasional growl and comment about how much waste of time it was. Stiles had even convinced him to go shop for one of the meetings, buying some nice food and snacks to treat themselves with; Derek had objected, “What’s the point?”

Derek had been walking two steps behind Stiles through the entire store, making many comments about how ‘ _Stiles was wasting his time_ ’ and that ‘ _none of it was necessary_ ’, and ‘ _what was the point?_ ’

Stiles had done his best to explain how normal people would buy things to eat, and hang out with their friends to bond and strengthen their relationships. “We’re not normal people, Stiles.”

Derek slanted his head as he looked over at Stiles and that small scrawny body of his, which for some apparent reason that was oblivious to Derek, had held up to all the encounters with werewolves and near death experiences they’d been through the last year.

_(Maybe he’s build sturdier than he looks? He has been practicing a lot for lacrosse, has he put on some muscle? Why does he always wear those oversized hoodies of his anyway? Why doesn’t he show of his body? He probable has a pretty great body underneath all the layers of insecurity.)_

Stiles had just picked up a bag of chips when he noticed Derek staring at him. He held up the chips in an almost defensive manner, as if to guard himself from Derek’s gaze.

“So do you like sour cream? Or would you rather we just bought a couple tons of raw meat that you guys could tear into instead?” Derek grunted at Stiles attempt at a joke, “Does it really matter which kind you pick?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes at him as he threw the chips into the shopping cart, “Well it does matter if you want people to relax and have a good time at the party tonight… what were you thinking about just now?” Derek gave Stiles a firm look: “It’s not a party! Onions.”

Stiles continued the shopping, but then stopped and looked at Derek. “What do you mean onions?” Derek smiled at him, something he wasn’t used to, Derek Hale smiling. And not just smiling, no. He was smiling at Stiles; this was starting to get strange.

“They have layers – onions, you know. They have layers.”

 And it just got even weirder!

“And your point would be?” Stiles crossed his arms, demonstrating his disapproval of Derek’s comments.

“Well people have layers and onions have layers, you know?”

That statement didn’t make sense!

“So um… are you always this insightful, Mr. Shrek?” Stiles and Derek looked at each other without saying anything for a while. Derek rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before looking at Stiles.

“So if I’m Shrek, does that make you Donkey?”

Stiles smirked at him, trying not to laugh, “No way dude, I’m totally Fiona!” Derek looked at Stiles with a confused look on his face.

_(Dammit Stiles… okay think… you can fix this!)_ “I mean, I’m the least expected to kick your ass… fuck!” Derek was all laughs at that point; “You mean you are sweet and pure, with just a hint of craziness”

“Was that a complement just now?” Stiles was trying to turn the conversation around so he wouldn’t feel like he’d said something stupid yet again. “And I turn into a troll at night.”

Derek sighed, “I’m pretty sure you are a troll all day long.”

Stiles grunted at him _(But I’m a cute troll),_ “Well we need to stop wasting time here; I just need some spunk before we go.”

Derek started to choke _, (Fuck… did he just say… he needed spunk?)_

Stiles looked rushed, “Come on Derek, just give it to me so we can get out of here”

“Um… I…” _(What is he getting at?)_

Stiles was licking his lips, “I love that stuff, I could eat it for breakfast if I didn’t get it stuck in my teeth for the rest of the day”

Derek’s face was bright red; the whole situation was like a weird dream. Derek did not move at all, so Stiles walked towards him and reached out his hand.

“Really Derek, do I have to do everything myself”

Derek started to panic - what was he supposed to do? What did he want to do? He wasn’t actually certain. He was about to say something when Stiles grabbed something from the shelf behind him. Stiles went back to the cart and without looking at Derek, he held up a little green box for Derek to see.

“Spunk, I’m totally crazy about them. They’re Danish candy, you know” Stiles looked at Derek, trying to figure out why he looked so on edge. “Are you okay, Dude? What are you thinking now?”

Derek just gave a small smile. “I’m thinking you have a bad influence on me, Stiles.”

They quickly finished the shopping before driving over to Derek’s new house to prepare for the meeting that night, Derek had been reluctant to move out of the old Hale house, even if it was a burned down shell of the home it once was. Derek still felt a connection to his childhood home, and even if he had bought a new house closer to town, he didn’t sell the land where the old house stood - that land belonged to his family.


	2. To die or not to die, and the scent of Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter… I couldn’t resist :)  
> This chapter has been beta read by the incredible ITrystThyLove  
> So hopefully my weird notes "that I call a story" will seem better.

 

**Chapter two: To die or not to die, and the scent of Alpha.**

_(Dammit, Stilinski, why can’t you find your way around this damn forest? You spend more time in them than what is considered healthy, bearing in mind you are neither a boy scout nor a nature person in general.)_

Stiles could hear something running behind him, coming closer by the minute. He was so busy looking over his shoulder, trying to see if the werewolf was right behind him or not, that he completely overlooked the tree in front of him. Everything went dark for a moment, and when he came back to reality, he was laying on the ground with a massive headache. _(wHat HAppeneD... dId he get me?)_

Stiles could barely form a single coherent thought in his head, but every thought he had at the time was soon completely gone as he heard a low growling sound behind him. He could feel someone/something staring at him through the darkness of the forest, eyeing him like a defenseless little lamb ready to be slaughtered.

Stiles started to cry a little - he was going to die… right here and now! And the worst part of it was that he was going to die a virgin.

Okay, not the worst thing ever, but to a hurt and scared teenage boy it was a pretty important detail. But fuck it all; this was the end for the great Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles heard an earsplitting howl before he closed his eyes, trying desperately to think of some happy memory to calm the last two seconds before the rapid werewolf would tear him apart to little pieces. His nose twitched a little as he remembered the time the whole pack, plus Stiles and Lydia, of course, had gone bowling.

It was Stiles’ idea, no surprise there, to go out and try to bond with the whole gang together. And it seemed as if it hadn’t been a total disaster, give or take one or two annoying comments from Jackson:

“If this is a pack bonding experience? Why is he here?” Jackson gestured towards Stiles, who was tripping over his own feet, trying to put on his bowling shoes. Scott quickly jumped to the defense of his friend.

“Stiles is as much a part of the pack as anyone else!” Scott and Jackson hadn’t exactly been fighting, but ever since Jackson got turned, he being Jackson, he had tried to become as much alpha wolf as he could without actually becoming the alpha.

Scott didn’t care about being the top dog, well wolf. He was a natural leader, considerate of others feelings and opinions, and that was exactly why he had naturally become like a second alpha in the pack.

“He’s not a part of the pack!” Jackson was unyielding; he really didn’t like having Stiles around.

Even Scott had a limit to how much understanding he had, and with Jackson, it was far less than usually, especially when he was badmouthing his best friend. “Lydia is here too? I mean, I like her, but she’s not technically a part of the pack either?” Scott and Jackson were staring each other down, nobody wanting to give up any ground.

“She is my mate, which makes her family. And that makes her a part of the pack.” Jackson looked at Stiles with disapproval in his eyes, “He’s no one’s mate, so he’s not a pack member.”

Stiles wished that he could say something to shut Jackson up, but it was one of the few times where there were no words that would come out. Mostly because Jackson had struck a nerve - Stiles didn’t have a mate. Hell, he didn’t even go on dates and barely flirted with anyone. He was invisible to every boy and girl that got near him, even after Stiles had come to terms with his bisexuality. It had just meant that there were even more people that could ignore him.

“Enough, guys!”

Jackson and Scott broke their gaze, mostly out of some form of shock. Derek was staring at them both with his eyes glowing red, arms crossed and looking irritable.

 _(Ha ha, take that Jackson, you’ve just been alpha-whipped!)_ Stiles was smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

“We didn’t come here to fight, and I’m not wasting my money on you just standing here instead of bowling.”

 _(So it’s just about the money? That hurt, Derek)_ Stiles was suddenly even more down than before.

Derek noticed the look on Stiles’ face, “And Stiles is as much a member of this pack as anyone else, he’s just… an honorary wolf.”

And with that, Stiles was back on top once more. “That’s right! Stiles Stilinski, honorary wolf!”

Derek started to regret his decision to try to cheer him up. Scott and Jackson went over to the lane were the others were waiting for them to finish their little macho showoff.

Stiles looked at Derek and gave him a big smile. “So do I get, like, a special badge or something, maybe a signal in the sky…? Honorary wolf to the rescue!”

Derek just walked by him without saying anything. Stiles didn’t mind; that was how Derek usually behaved. Although, Derek _had_ been softening up a little, Stiles thought so at least.

The night continued on as usual, Stiles and Erica were the loudest and seemed to have the most fun.

Scott and Boyd didn’t talk much, but they were pretty happy that all of them were hanging out together.

Lydia wasn’t trying to be annoying, but bowling against werewolves didn’t exactly do it for her, besides there was no way she could win against them. Therefore, she did not do much except give and occasional comment.

Isaac was his normal nervous self, sometimes outgoing, and then with no apparent reason he shifted and didn’t say anything at all. But that was something that Stiles had gotten used to by now.

Isaac had been looking at his phone an awful lot, and that had made Stiles wonder. Who did he know that wasn’t present at the time, and who could be so important that he had to check his phone constantly?

Derek and Jackson wasn’t saying much, mostly just voicing their opinions negatively. Jackson was constantly on Stiles case: “Way to go, that’s like the perfect thing to do; if you don’t want to win!” 

But even if they were both gloomy little kids that wanted to go home, Stiles could see a big difference in their attitude. Derek just had his normal _“I’m the alpha”_ tough guy attitude on. Nevertheless, he was actually happy that the pack was together and having fun for the most part.

After they were done bowling and Derek had won - which Stiles thought was just because nobody wanted to beat the alpha and make a scene - they were all hanging out and playing some pool and just relaxing.

Stiles looked over to see Derek standing by the claw machine; he resembled a frustrated little kid when he’s was trying to win a prize. He went over to take a closer look. He didn’t think much about it, but he was pressing himself up against Derek, trying to get a better view of the toys inside the machine.

“So, anything good? Hey, there’s a nice watch in there too.”

Derek was watching Stiles move around while trying to see if there was anything worth his time inside. He was standing so close to him; he could practically taste him. Derek was taking in a big whiff of his scent, without looking too obvious. _(Fuck, since when did Stiles smell this good?)_

“What’s up dude?”

“Nothing!” _(Fuck… that came out too fast)_

They looked at each other without saying anything for a while. Stiles was scratching his nose before breaking the silence. “So, Derek, I’ve been meaning to ask you… what’s the name of the cologne you’re wearing?”

Derek looked confused. “I’m not wearing any cologne?”

“But you smell so nice? Seriously… you’re not wearing any?” 

“No, I never wear cologne. It blocks my natural scent… you think I smell nice?” The whole conversation was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. 

Stiles took in a big whiff. “I haven’t really thought about it before… but yes”

After another moment of awkward silence, Derek held out a stuffed animal - a black wolf with big blue eyes. Stiles looked at it without saying anything, _(Does he want me to take it… is it for me?)_

“A gift? For me?” Stiles was once again all smiles. Even if it was a kind of weird situation right now, it was still a nice gesture.

Derek just nodded, _(Why is this so weird? Just take the damn toy… doesn’t he want it?)_

Stiles accepted the gift with a big smile. “He’s so cute: he looks like you.”

Derek didn’t know what to do with himself. “Well, don’t mention it… ever.”

That had been a nice night out; lots of fun with his friends _“…”_ and Jackson. But why was he thinking about that now? There was no point in doing that, because Stiles was as good as dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it… or even if you didn’t :D


	3. Not Scott - and you bought me underwear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three, so far so good :P  
> It’s been beta read by the gorgeous ITrustThyLove  
> Hope you like it, and please comment.

**Chapter three: Not Scott - and you bought me underwear?**

 

Not many thoughts were forming in Stiles head at that moment… Well, actually there were so many that he just couldn’t concentrate on any single one.

_(What’s going on… why aren’t I dead yet? Seriously, … how long can it take to kill someone? I could have learned a new language or… you know… gotten the fuck away from this monster!)_

Stiles started to focus on the noises, sounds around him, growling, and roars. There was more than one werewolf, _(Oh, thank god! Scott saves my ass once again… I’m going to live!)_

Stiles didn’t dare to open his eyes before the noises had stopped, and when he heard a large whimper, he was certain that Scott was the winner even before he’d opened his eyes to see. “Dude, it’s so great to see you, I’d kiss you if it wasn’t because I knew you’d punch me in the face afterwards.”

Stiles saw a tall figure standing over a mangled body that was lying on the ground before him; the figure was bigger than the average human, very muscular and imposing. Too big to be Scott, but then who was it? Another werewolf gone mad? Someone new to claim Stiles as a defenseless animal?

_(Fuck… what now? Did I just survive one predator to be the victim of the next? … Wait… that smell? Derek?)_

He came closer to where Stiles was lying, turning more human with every step. He kneeled down and picked Stiles up as if he weighed nothing at all.

“I’m late… sorry.” _(Dammit Stiles!)_ Derek thought angrily to himself. _(What if… what if you had died? What if I hadn’t made it in time? I would never have forgiven myself!)_

“You’re not Scott? Far too big to be him.” _(Although I’m certainly not complaining)_

Derek raises an eyebrow while he carried Stiles in his arms, “Are you sad I’m not Scott?”

“NO.” _(This is much nicer)_

 

* * *

 

 Stiles was wandering around the mall that afternoon, trying to find a present. A present for Derek Hale of all people, because even if you had no manners at all, the least you could do when going to someone’s place for the first time, was to buy them a present.

It was just a normal night, and there was a pack meeting tonight, at Derek’s new house. And Stiles had thought that since it was his first visit there, he would bring something nice for Derek to use in his new place.

But Stiles didn’t have a single clue as to what to buy for him, what did **Derek** even like? Stiles was pretty sure that Derek wasn’t the kind of guy who would appreciate a bundle of flowers. But he didn’t want to buy him chocolate either - did Derek like chocolate?

So he had been wandering around the mall for the last two and a half hours trying to find the perfect gift to give to a big and strong alpha werewolf that doesn’t show any emotion.

Stiles had bought two computer games, a new shirt, a new perfume and a pair of snickers, all for himself, and no present for Derek so far. This was so hard, why was it so _hard_?

He stood outside a clothing store looking at the displays, trying to see if there were any good clothes, he could buy for himself. Then he saw them!

The perfect gift for Derek, right in front of him. He had to buy them, no need to think about it more. So he went inside with his goal in mind, and got them wrapped up and ready to give to his favorite gloomy alpha that night. Mission accomplished and very happy with himself, Stiles went home to make dinner for him and his father, before going to the pack meeting at Derek’s new home.

Stiles parked his jeep in front of Derek’s house and grabbed the present he had bought that afternoon after having much troubled deciding what to get.

 He rang the doorbell while looking at the general appearance of the home, a grand home to be sure. Stiles or Scott definitely didn’t live in houses this fancy, but Lydia and Jackson probable felt right at home.

Derek opened the door; Stiles wasn’t sure if he had expected a butler or just one of his betas to have done it for him, but Derek was there to let Stiles in.

“Wow, dude, nice place… looks expensive?” _(Seriously, Stilinski, you couldn’t think of anything better to say?)_

Derek glanced around his house before answering the question, “I guess”

Stiles held out the present for Derek, “Here… it’s for you, to celebrate your new home.”

 _(A gift… that’s very nice of him… he shouldn’t have.)_ “Um, thanks…. I mean thank you, Stiles”

Stiles was looking at Derek, who was just looking at the package in his hand.

“Well open it up silly wolf!” _(Great, Stiles - insult him, why don’t you?)_

Derek ribbed of the ribbon and quickly unwrapped his present. He looked confused and didn’t know what to say. After a few moments of awkward silence, he finally looked at Stiles again.

“You bought me underwear?” _(Wait a minute… what just happened?)_

Stiles were smiling with that goofy smile that seemed to creep up to the surface whenever he was looking at Derek. _“_ Briefs with wolfs on them, blue with black wolfs. I just thought of you when I saw them… you like them?” _(Please say yes!)_

Derek still looked slightly confused by the whole thing, “They’re XL?” _(Do I look fat?)_

Stiles started to go red, realizing what he had actually been thinking about when he bought them.

“Well you look like a guy that wears XL underwear… I mean I just thought… I guess.”

_(Fuck! What was I thinking buying him underwear? He must think I’m a total pervert or something!)_

Derek still hadn’t figured out why Stiles was starting to resemble the color of a tomato. After a few more awkward looks between them, it finally hit him.

_(Oh, he means… wait - he cannot mean my… I mean. Wow, I’m **flattered** … has he been checking me out?)_

“Um… thank you, Stiles… they look… real comfy” _(I’m a total **idiot**!)_

Stiles and Derek just stood there smiling awkwardly at each other, when Scott called from the living room. “Yo Dude! You’ve got to check out the TV in here!”

 _(Thank you, Scott)_ “Don’t get so worked up, I’m coming now”

Stiles walked into the living room to greet his friends, but he didn’t do anything except stare at the massive flat screen TV before him. Derek was left standing in the hallway by himself.

_(He bought me underwear? What does that mean? … I wonder what kind of underwear he has on?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe!  
> Please comment!  
> Please have fun sometimes!  
> And please comment! I mean it!


	4. Stay the night and what’s up with Isaac?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huraah, chapter four :P
> 
> Once again I had help from the wonderful ITrustThyLove
> 
> Remember to comment, it makes the story better. 
> 
> Cheers Derles

**Chapter four: Stay the night and what’s up with Isaac?**

 

It was very dark that night, so dark that an ordinary person wouldn’t have been able to distinguish much of anything. But fortunately for Stiles, Derek wasn’t most people. He could see everything very clearly; with his enhanced werewolf vision; it was one of the more practical superpowers to have. Stiles had always been envious of Scott for all the cool abilities that he got from being a werewolf.

Stiles hadn’t noticed much of what had been going on around him; he was worn-out and had a massive headache. So when Derek laid him down back in his own bed, he didn’t exactly know what time it was or how they’d got there.

Derek had gently removed Stiles shoes and his shirt, and he had thought about removing his jeans. The reason, of course, was that it would make Stiles more comfortable, nothing more.

Derek was looking intensely at the half-naked boy who was lying in front of him.

_(He’s actually rather **beautiful** … thank god he’s all right)_

Derek had taken one last good look at Stiles, before going over to the window with the intension to leave, but then he heard Stiles calling his name.

“Derek? … Are you still here?”

Derek considered for a moment, that the best thing probable would have been to just leave without making any noise. But after hearing Stiles calling his name once more, he just couldn’t make himself leave.

“Yes” _(I’m so sorry that you got hurt, Stiles… I shouldn’t have agreed to the plan in the first place)_

Stiles was trying to focus his eyes to get a better look at the man standing in his bedroom.

“Are you leaving?” _(I don’t want to be alone tonight)_

Derek turned around and looked at Stiles; he didn’t say anything - he just stood there looking at him. After a little while, Derek sat down next to the bed. _“I should leave you alone to rest” (Please Stiles… I can’t say no to you)_

“Please stay… I don’t want to be alone tonight. Please stay with me, Derek?” Stiles voice was low and still shaking after having to run around all night. But even so, his words were clear.

“Okay… I’ll stay”

Stiles was smiling to himself, not completely sure why, but he was happy that Derek was staying. After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Stiles cleared some room next to him in the bed.   

“Well, are you going to sleep on the floor?” _(Smooth, Stilinski… very smooth)_

Derek got up from the floor; he pulled his t-shit over his head and threw it on the floor. The sound of the sipper opening in **Derek’s pants** , sent shivers down Stiles spine. _(Wait… he’s talking off his clothes?)_

Derek laid himself down beside Stiles, making sure that they didn’t touch each other, even if some part of him wanted to. They were just lying there in the bed, not talking or even looking at each other. Stiles was focusing on the sound of Derek’s breath, feeling his body heat warming the bed up in a matter of minutes.

“Thanks, Derek”

“I don’t mind staying the night.”

“Not that… I mean, yes, I am glad that you’re staying. But I mean… thanks for – like, **everything.** ”

* * *

 

 

_(Dragons Dogma: Dark arisen. I have to buy this… if only it was as easy to find something to buy for Derek…)_

Stiles had been walking around the mall for god knows how long now, trying to find a present for Derek; but it wasn’t going very well at the moment. However, on the positive side of things, he’d found new things for himself at least.

 _(Hmm, what should I buy for Derek… fuck, I have no idea)_ Stiles was at a loss, he needed something, a sign, an annoyingly over positive sales clerk trying to sell him some new kind of perfume - anything. Well, he did not need the sales clerk; she had already gotten to him and made him buy an expensive new perfume for himself.

 _(What to do, what to do? Hey - I know that guy!)_  Stiles spotted a guy coming around the corner, Isaac.

“Hey Dude!” Stiles was waving and running towards him, looking like a crazy person. But then that wasn’t really new for someone like Stiles. Isaac, however, wasn’t used to a guy running around screaming at him.

“Stiles… what… what are you doing here?” _(Fuck… why did I have to run into **him** of all people)_

Isaac was looking more _nervous_ than usual, and this was kicking Stiles curiosity into overdrive.

 _(Why is he so nervous…? He’s been acting weird ever since the time we went bowling)_ “So what’s up, Dude? Doing some shopping?”

Isaac was looking around the mall, as if he was worried that someone would see him. “No… I’m just… I’m just. I mean.” _(Fuck… he’s not supposed to… fuck, I’m not ready to tell them yet)_

“What’s the matter, dude? You look like I just walked in on you with your pants down.” _(Now there’s an image)_

 _(You may as well have - fuck!)_ “Just don’t tell anyone that you saw me… okay?”

“Sure… but why? What’s going on, Isaac?” _(What the fuck is going on?)_

“Just don’t say anything, Stiles… please”

“Okay” _(This is so weird)_

Isaac was already trying to get away from him, but Stiles still had to buy a present for Derek. And now he had someone who knew him, at least a little.

“Hey Isaac, I’m trying to figure out what to buy for Derek, as a present to celebrate his new home. Do you have any ideas?”

“Hmm, not really; but don’t buy him a plant. I’m pretty sure that it wouldn’t survive in the hands of Derek for even a day.”

“Things do tend to die around him… It’s a wonder that we’ve survived this long”

“You got that right. Just buy him something comfortable or something”

Isaac gave him a light nod before walking away and hurried out of the mall. Stiles was left standing there, feeling very confused by the whole thing, and he still didn’t have a single clue about what was going on with Isaac. And even worse – he still didn’t know what to buy for Derek. 

_(Hmm, something **comfy**? Now where can I find that?)_


	5. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lovely weekend :)  
> Hope you all are having fun.
> 
> Chapter 5 (OMG)  
> Thanx ITrustThyLove, without her, It wouldn't be what it is.

**Chapter five: The morning after.**

_(Where am I...? how did I get home...? Dammit, my head hurts like hell!)_ Stiles was beginning to wake up, he was confused and not completely sure what had happened last night.

Then he noticed that he wasn’t the only one lying in the bed, and he opened his eyes to see Derek still sleeping like a baby. Stiles head was resting on Derek’s chest; it seemed that they had moved around in their sleep. Derek had his arm around Stiles, holding him securely to his warm body.

Stiles didn’t have time to enjoy the moment; he was way too confused and flushed to just relax and take pleasure in the feeling of having Derek lying next to him.  

_(His body feels so warm… he smells nice too, damn he’s hot!)_

Stiles couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and run his hand over Derek’s exposed chest, feeling his soft skin running underneath his fingers. 

“Good morning.”Derek let out a low rumble, as Stiles’ fingers touched his skin.

_(Oh, fuck! He’s awake)_ Stiles wasn’t sure what to do in such a situation, so he just laid there not saying anything, completely still. 

Derek looked comparatively calm given the position they were in; if he was uncomfortable; he certainly didn’t show it. Stiles withdrew his hand and started to shift his body over to create some more room between them. He suddenly realized something, something that made his face go bright red.

_(Holy crab… Calm down, Stiles, just relax and pretend like there is nothing wrong… nothing wrong at all)_

Derek raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “Are you alright?” _((wh**’s *h* **tt**))_

Stiles heard a ringing sound in his ears, enhancing the throbbing pain in his head. Nevertheless, it couldn’t take his mind away from the **_problem_** throbbing away in his pants. 

Stiles raised his hand to feel the bump on his forehead, “Ow that hurts! That crazy werewolf almost killed me.”

Derek smirked at him, causing Stiles to look perplexed, “Although, it seemed like it was the tree that was going to give the final blow.” 

Derek was mocking him - right to his face even. But that wasn’t anything new; Stiles was used to be the butt of people’s jokes. 

“Well, I should be going.” Derek got up from the bed, standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs. “Are you getting up?”

_(No, no … no … no … just no!)_ Stiles still had his ‘not so little’ **_problem_** to think about, so there was no way he’d even think about getting up. What would Derek think if he saw that he’d gotten rock hard from sleeping next to him? Stiles wasn’t even sure how he felt. 

But apparently his body had already decided for him. But you can’t really trust the hormonal body of a confused and horny teenage boy; he’d probably get hard from almost anything.

The problem was that Derek wasn’t just anyone; he was **Derek**. And apparently Stiles body, and therefore Stiles himself, had chosen Derek to be the object of his affection. 

“You’re wearing my boxers?” 

Derek looked at Stiles, who was trying not to look obvious as he stared at his crotch. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. “You did give them to me so I’d wear them, right?”

“The big comedian wolf, so funny! I mean you’re … wearing them?”

Derek had put on his pants, now just standing in front of Stiles bed; looking at the boy that was staring at him. He went over to the window and opened it; he just stood there for a while without saying anything.

_((Maybe I could stay?))_

Stiles thought he heard him say something, but he wasn’t sure. It sounded like a mixture of a low whisper, and something he had imagined himself. 

“Did you say something?” 

Derek looked over his shoulder. “No, I just… relax some more Stiles. You had a rough night.”

As Derek jumped out of his bedroom window, Stiles was wondering about when it was that his life had started to get so complicated? It wasn’t werewolves and hunters that were making his life more complex, those things were actually pretty straightforward - still life threatening but easy enough to understand. 

**Love** , hormones, boys, and girls! 

That’s what made his life so much harder to understand; he still hadn’t figured it all out. But he was starting to get a pretty good idea of how his feelings for _Derek_ were more than that of a friend. 

Well, at least one **_problem_** didn’t seem so big anymore; ‘little Stiles’ had started to calm down after Derek left the room.  Now it was just his splitting headache; it was some of the worst pain Stiles had ever felt. But he didn’t want to just stay in bed all day, even if that was what he usually did on Saturdays. He needed to get out and clear his head of some of the thoughts about him and Derek, lying in bed… together. 

_(Fuck me!)_ Stiles was just about ready to throw in the towel and give up, but then everything last night would have been for nothing. And Stiles hadn’t lost to a werewolf yet, so no way was Derek Hale going to be the one that finally beats him.

He got up and stumbled out to the bathroom across the hall, he should probably take a bath; but he didn’t want the smell of Derek that was lingering on him to go away.

_(OMG, I sound like a fucking teenage girl!)_

 After a quick shower, he went downstairs to find his father sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, looking at some photos and files of the latest case he was working on. Stiles grabbed a pop tart before looking over his father’s shoulder to get a better view of the photos. He saw pictures of slaughtered people, always in a setting of some form of sacrificial meaning. He didn’t recognize the symbols, but someone had unquestionably killed these people over a religious disagreement.

“I feel sorry for these people,” Sheriff Stilinski glanced over at his son, and gave him a concerned look. “You shouldn’t be looking at these pictures; you’re too young!”

“Come on, dad, we have this conversation every time you bring your work home.”

Stiles’ dad didn’t answer; he just continued to look at the files. _(( I still don’t like it.))_

“I know, dad, but I’m not your little boy anymore.” Stiles was heading for the front door. 

The sheriff laughed at his son. “No, you’re all grown up now _.” (( I just don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.))_

Stiles called from the hallway. “Don’t worry, dad, nothing is going to happen.”

The sheriff stood in the kitchen doorway, looking at his son with a confused look on his face. “I didn’t say anything.”

Stiles was sure that he had heard his dad talking; he couldn’t have **imagined** it, could he? But he didn’t think more about it; he said his goodbyes before leaving to drive over to Scotts place. 


	6. “I can hear you” and remember Cain and Abel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new week and a new chapter :)  
> Chapter six is here! So please enjoy.  
> And remember to thank me lovely beta, ITrustThyLove for her hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it helps me make the story better.  
> And it make me happy :)

**Chapter six: “I can hear you” and remember Cain and Abel?**

 

When Stiles drove around the corner of the street, he noticed someone coming out of the McCall residence. He couldn’t see who it was at the moment, but he thought that he looked familiar.

When he pulled up the driveway, the individual was nowhere to be seen. _( **Who** was that?) _

He walked up to the front door, knocking, but instinctively entering without technically being invited inside. Stiles looked inside the living room to see if anyone was there, but no such luck.

“Scott! Where are you, Dude?” Stiles called out to his friend as he walked up the flight of steps. Stiles could hear Scott rummaging around inside his room.

“Hey, Dude. What’s up?”

Scott smiled at his friend as he entered the room; he quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles, more or less squishing the life out of him. “Dude, thank god you’re okay!”

Stiles was starting to suffocate, so Scott loosened his grip and looked at his friend. He noticed the bump on Stiles forehead; it almost seemed like he was in pain just from looking at it.

“Dude, I’m so sorry for not being there. He had totally thrown us of his trail, not that it’s in anyway a good enough excuse.” _((I’m just so sorry for leaving you there alone.))_

Stiles almost couldn’t concentrate on what Scott was saying; he kept on hearing noises in his head, words and sentences that seemed too real for him to have made up. Scott seemed concerned for his friend.

“Are you alright? That looks like it hurt?”

Stiles remembered the joke Derek had made earlier; how he had been in more danger of being killed by the tree than the werewolf. So typical of Stiles’ life; he went up against crazy beasts and murderers, almost on a daily basis, but in the end, he was going to die by the hand of a fucking tree. 

Stiles placed a hand on his forehead. “It’s not so bad; it hurts, but it’s okay. But I think it messed something up; I keep hearing voices?”

Scott started laughing at his friend. “So, hearing voices? That seems pretty normal for you, buddy; you never focus on one thing at a time - not even when you’re being chased down by a rabid werewolf, I bet?”

“Remind me of why we’re friends? Well, I don’t want to admit it, but the werewolf wasn’t the one who did this to me.”

Scott gave Stiles an intrigued look. _(( It wasn’t? Who then? ))_

Again with the voices? What was it? Sounded like Scott. Maybe Stiles had just **imagined** it; it was easy to figure out what that look of his meant.

“Promises you won’t laugh? It was a tree.” _(I shouldn’t have told him!)_

“A tree? You mean, like, a tree?”

“Well, I was running for my life! So I guess I didn’t see the tr… Scott? Stop **laughing**!”

Scott was laughing frantically, smiling, and then looking at his friend. Then he started laughing once more. 

“A tree?”

“Seriously, Scott; can’t you use more than a two word sentence?”

“You ran into a tree?”

“This is like ramming my head against a wall!”

“HA HA… don’t you mean a tree?”

Stiles gave his friend a firm look, but it didn’t really help. Scott had at least stopped laughing at him.

Scott whipped a tear from his face; he’d been laughing so hard. “Well, it was still great that Derek made it in time.”

Stiles nodded; he didn’t really want to think about what would have happened if Derek hadn’t saved him; again. “Yeah, he really saved my ass.” _(Note to self: Don’t put Derek and your ass together in the same thought!)_

Scott was happy that his friend was saved, even if it wasn’t him that did the saving. “So, Derek stayed the night?”

_(What should I tell him? I mean – Derek just spent the night, sleeping in my bed; nothing else happened. **Nothing** happened… at all. What am I thinking? Get it together, Stilinski!)_

“He thought that he should keep an eye on me to see if I was all right.”

Scott tilted his head to the side, not looking totally convinced. _((Sounds plausible, but…))_

“That was nice of him, you know, but I just wanted to sleep it off.”

  _(( You must have figured it out by now, Stiles? ))_ “Sure, Dude; if you say so.”

Stiles hesitated. If he reacted on the words, he heard in his head it would mean either that he had gone crazy or – no, he’d gone **crazy!** But that had never stopped him before.

“Figured out what?”

Scott looked surprised; he was pretty sure that he’d only thought it; had he said it out loud?

“I didn’t say anything - are you sure you’re okay?”

_(Redirect the conversation…. Fast!)_

“So, my dad is working on a new case.”

Scott frowned; he knew were Stiles was going with this. But he still couldn’t help himself from asking about it. “So, what’s this one about?”

 _(Gets him every time!)_ “There’s been some murders in the surrounding area of Beacon Hills. Some form of sacrificial offerings? Seems like the murderer leaves symbols on the bodies.”

Scott seemed concerned. “Every time you sneak a peek into your father’s files, you find something new and dangerous for us to do. And it’s almost always me that ends up getting hurt.”

That comment made Stiles laugh. “Come on! You _like_ our little outings! Besides, you heal quickly anyway.”

“It still hurts! Remember the last time?”

Stiles did remember. Cain and Abel; that was their names. Most likely some sort of internal joke of their parents, naming their children after biblical characters. If they had ever had any love for the creations of god, it had been torn out of them after watching their parents being brutally murdered by werewolves.

Stiles had **accidentally** gazed upon a file lying on the kitchen table; it had just been lying there for everyone to see. It seemed that there were a lot of unsolved murder cases that had the same two people on the suspect list. And even though the police was very suspicious of them, they didn’t have any definitive evidence to link them to the murders.

Hunters, although not like the Argents. There were only the two of them, driving around the country and finding **supernatural** things to kill. Probably as a form of vengeance for the death of their parents. They had finally made it to Beacon Hills, and they were determent to kill Derek and the whole pack as well. However, after several encounters between them, they finally settled things without anyone dying.

The brothers didn’t stop hunting, but as it turned out, they were only hunting evil beings. So in the end, they didn’t really have a problem with Derek and his pack. As long as they didn’t go off the rails and started killing humans, that is.

It had been a funny couple of weeks according to Stiles, but, as Scott argued, it hadn’t been him that had been shot, stabbed and cursed. Stiles, however, had a specific memory from that time - their car.

A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. With a funny license plate - Stiles had remembered it clearly; **Starfighter**!

In retrospect, Stiles could see how Scott would be a little hesitant to jump directly into another round of saving Stiles from various situations. But he’d probably still do it?

“I don’t know, dude.” _((Should we really be looking for trouble? We have enough danger in our lives as it is; let’s not bring any unnecessary pain to the pack.))_

Voices, voices everywhere… well, in Stiles head.

_(What’s going on here? I’m sure I heard him say it… but he didn’t move his lips at all?)_

Stiles still hadn’t figured out exactly what was going on, but then it hit him like lightning from a clear sky!

 “I hear you, Scott, I really do **hear** you!”


	7. Telepathics 101. “Don’t bother introducing yourself.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far :)  
> Here is chapter seven! Huraaah!
> 
> ITrustThyLove helped me once Again :)
> 
> And remember to comment on the chapters :)

 

**Chapter seven: Telepathics 101. “Don’t bother introducing yourself.”**

* * *

 

_Telepathy_ _or telepathically (from the ancient Greek τηλε, tele meaning "distant" and πάθη, pathe or patheia meaning "feeling, perception, passion, affliction, experience") is the transmission of information from one person to another without using any of our known sensory channels or physical interaction. The term was coined in 1882 by the classical scholar Frederic W. H. Myers, a founder of the Society for Psychical Research, and has remained more popular than the earlier expression thought-transference._

_Scientific consensus does not view telepathy as a real phenomenon. Many studies seeking to detect, understand, and utilize telepathy have been done, but according to the prevailing view among scientists, telepathy lacks replicable results from well-controlled experiments._

_Telepathy is a common theme in modern fiction and science fiction, with many superheroes and supervillains having telepathic abilities._

* * *

 

Stiles had stayed a few hours at Scott’s house; they had played playstation3 and just relaxed without talking much. It was nice, the way that two good friends could just stay together without saying much. Well, if you asked Scott, Stiles probably hadn’t been as quiet as he could have, but it had still been fun.

After driving home, Stiles had googled the term telepath but had not learned anything he didn’t already know. Stiles did know a lot of things about, well, a lot of things. But even with his immaculate researching skills, he still hadn’t found any useful information on the subject.

_(What am I doing? I can’t be a telepath? But the evidence is overwhelming… The noises and the headache.)_

He was currently looking at explanations on how to become a telepath, and there were many different theories and beliefs. However, there were a few that would make sense in Stiles’ case. He was a latent telepath. The episode with the werewolf in the forest the other night, and his encounter with a certain tree, must have somehow kick-started his telepathy.

It had awakened the dormant **potential** inside of him, suddenly activating his telepathic ability and overloading his senses.

Stiles was just sitting at his desk, staring mindlessly at the screen; trying to gather his thoughts. A telepath that couldn’t even form a single sentence of his own; the irony was killing him.

_(Think, Stiles, think! What does this mean? You could use your new powers to gather information for the police…? Naaa… not so sure they would believe me.)_

Tab, tab, tab… the sound of a pen tabbing against the desk. Stiles was trying to gather his thoughts and get a handle on the situation.

_(I could join a freak show? The **amazing** Stiles? The greatest mind reader since Derren Brown. That does seem fun, but I don’t think they work with real telepaths. Fuck! I’m sitting here with the power to read someone else’s mind, and I don’t know what to do?)_

It was so frustrating; being surrounded by supernatural creatures had become second nature for Stiles now, but he would always wonder what would have happened if it had been him that had got bitten by the Alpha instead of Scott.

But he wasn’t turning into a werewolf, even if that would have been easier to figure out. Stiles knew almost everything there was to know about werewolves, so he would be completely on top if that was the case, but it wasn’t.

He was telepathic!

The light from a car driving by the house came in through his bedroom window. Bright light was bouncing around from wall to wall, making Stiles squint his eyes a bit. He noticed the picture of Scott and him that he had standing on his desk.

_(Scott…. Of course - Scott.)_

It was so simple! No need to contemplate on how to best use his new powers for the greater good or personal profit. The obvious answer to the question of how or what to use his **powers** on was Scott.

Well, Scott and the rest of his friends. _(Yes, yes, yes! This is going to be fucking awesome!)_ Stiles was laughing at the ideas forming in his mind and could barely breathe from being overexcited; he was going to have so much fun with this. Scott wouldn’t know what hit him before it would be too late! For once, Stiles was going to be the one with all the power.

He could find out what his friends were thinking about, their secrets and darkest desires. All the information he could ever want was waiting for him; all he had to do was take it.

Stiles had already grabbed a new shirt before running down the stairs and opening the front door; he suddenly stopped in his tracks and didn’t move at all.

_(What about Derek?)_

Thoughts and feelings of Derek rushed over Stiles, almost overwhelming him. Should he read Derek’s thoughts? Could he finally figure out what he was truly thinking when he looked at Stiles?

Stiles had accepted that he had feelings for Derek – well, maybe not completely. Nevertheless, he was attracted to Derek; he was sure of that. Those hard and well-defined muscles of his, his cheekbones that would make any model envious. Stiles could get lost in his eyes, looking at them shift and glow every time he reacted to something. It was the only real emotional response Derek ever gave to any situation.

Moreover, Stiles hadn’t been able to shake the image of Derek standing in his bedroom, wearing only the boxer briefs that Stiles had bought him. They fit him perfectly, maybe just a tiny bit too form fitting…  _(Fuck!)_

Stiles could feel his body tightening and shiver all over from just the thought of Derek’s ****

But did Derek have the same **feelings** for him?

Stiles wasn’t sure; he thought there had been signs, but then he’d always dismissed them as accidents. However, having Derek undressing and lying down in his bed beside him should be clear, but it just wasn’t. He could just have been nice to Stiles and stayed because he asked him to. And he took of his clothes on account of that crazy level of body heat that all werewolves seemed to have going on.  

Now was the time to find out for sure; he had every opportunity to uncover Derek’s true feelings. But he had to be certain that he had figured out exactly how to read other people’s thoughts before trying to understand what was going on inside the head of Derek Hale.

First things first! Testing it out on real people. People he didn’t know; someone whom he had no fixed ideas of what they could be thinking. Let’s see now, where would the best place for that be?

Stiles closed the door behind him and hurried down the driveway on his way to his jeep. He slammed the door hard as got in; he couldn’t wait to be testing out his new powers. The engine roared to life with the turning of his keys.

He was a relatively fast driver, since it wasn’t like he would actually get a _real_ ticket from one of his dad’s policemen.

After a little while, he parked his car and killed the engine before getting out. Stiles thought to himself. _(Man, I’m starting to spend more time here than in my own bedroom.)_  

He was once again at the shopping mall.


	8. “So, who is he?” another talk with Isaac.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 8, I’m on a roll!  
> Thanx for reading so far, and don’t forget to comment :)  
> ITrustThyLove, I trust your beta-skill’s ;)

  
**Chapter Eight:**   **“So, who is he?” another talk with Isaac.**  


 

There were many people at the shopping mall that night, going to dinner, having drinks with friends or going to the movies.

_(How am I supposed to listen in on someone’s thoughts with all these people talking around me?)_

Stiles was standing near the cinema, looking at the big posters featuring the newest movies to watch. That was when he got an idea; he could see a movie. Yes, that could work, he thought.

No one would be talking, and people would be watching the movie, so, Stiles could focus on **hearing** them. 

He went into the cinema lobby, trying to think of which movie to choose. Should he decide on something he wanted to see himself? He was going to have to pay for it after all; nevertheless, if it was something he wanted to watch himself, he probably would focus more on the screen than reading thoughts.

So he picked a movie he had already seen, it seemed the more logical choice. On the other hand, logical thinking wasn’t really the most important issue in an experiment on the topic of reading thoughts.

When Stiles walked over to buy his ticket for the movie, he noticed a familiar face standing by the exit. It seemed like he and Isaac were meant to run into each other more than once at the mall.

Not more than a second after he waved and smiled at Isaac, Stiles was bombarded by thoughts and emotions coming from him. Stiles was definitely not prepared for it to hit him this hard and fast! Random images, sounds and smells. All overwhelming Stiles’ senses to the point of him almost falling over.

He could not make anything out of the thoughts he got at the moment, but hopefully, after talking with Isaac, it would all get a bit clearer.

“Dude, what are you doing here? Seems like I’m running into you everywhere these days.”

Isaac’s eyes were scanning the room around them, checking to see if **someone important** was coming over. “Stiles – I’m just… at the movies… obviously. Why are you here?”

_(( Seriously, why is this guy always around. Is he following me? Does he know?))_

Stiles was trying not to smile and look like a complete idiot, but he was so excited by it all. He could hear Isaac’s thoughts as clearly, as if they had been said out loud. 

_(Fuck yes, it’s totally working. I cannot believe that I’m already getting better at this. But what does he mean with “does he **know?** ”)_

“So, Isaac, are you here with anyone?”

Stiles was watching him closely, concentrating and trying not to miss a single thought forming in Isaac’s head. Isaac, however, was starting to panic a little, beginning to sweat heavily.

_(( He knows? How does he know? Scott… he told him?))_

Stiles was enthralled by each new thought he noticed. _(Scott? What’s his connection?)_

“Are you here with Scott?” Stiles was pushing it, trying to get as much out of Isaac as he possibly could.

_((Scott… **he** … I told him I wasn’t ready to tell anyone else… I know **he’s** already… but I’m not.))_

Hmm… not everything seemed to be revealed; Isaac was most likely trying to suppress something. Even if he didn’t know that Stiles was reading his thoughts, he didn’t want to let anything slip out unintentionally.

_(Looks like I need to pull it out of him, I hope he doesn’t realize what I’m doing.)_

Isaac was trying to get away from Stiles; he was starting to say his goodbyes, so Stiles needed to act fast if he wanted to get any real evidence out of him.

Stiles walked in front of Isaac, trying desperately to keep him from leaving before Stiles could figure it out. He looked him directly in the eyes, something he would never have done to a werewolf under normal circumstances, but he was the one in control; and Isaac was the one on the run.

“Isaac, who is **he**?”

Isaac’s eyes widened and his face lit up as if he was on fire; he pushed Stiles out of the way, obviously not completely in control of his enormous strength. Stiles almost fell over, but with a move that looked like a mixture of dancing and pure luck, he avoided the scenario of his face being introduced to the floor of the lobby.

However, he should probably have saved that move for later use. As what happened next would make it completely worthless.

The last thing that Stiles remembered was seeing the back of Isaac’s head getting farther away from him, and then he was blinded by a light so bright that he thought it would be a miracle if he would ever be able to see anything again.

Images flashing before his eyes so fast that none of them made any sense. Feelings of confusion and denial were coming clearly through to him but also happiness.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a couple of girls looking down at him; he was lying on the floor. They looked concerned and helped him back up on his feet, but he refused any more help from them and reassured them that he was all right.

Stiles did not feel like watching a movie anymore; he just wanted to go back home and try to figure out why he had fainted.

He didn’t think much on the way home from the mall; all he could concentrate on was a specific image that he had gotten from Isaac. An Image and a feeling, the feeling of being in **love**.

Stiles planted his face firmly in his pillow as he threw himself at his bed, reading someone’s thoughts were exhausting. Nevertheless, he had gotten something very useful out of his trip to the cinema that night; he was sure now, sure, that he could read thoughts.

In addition, apparently feelings to?

On the other hand, maybe feelings and thoughts were just two sides of the same coin. Stiles was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. Trying to get it under control.

But every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the smile of a boy. However, he could not see who it was. Even if he did not know him, he gave him the feeling of having butterflies flying around in his stomach.

Stiles was unsure if it were Isaac’s feelings for the boy or his own. However, all he knew was that the image of the smiling boy made him feel safe and warm.

_(So, Isaac likes boys. Who would have known?)_

Stiles was laughing at himself. Okay, there were some signs after all. But Stiles just hadn’t realized it before; he hadn’t really paid that much attention to Isaac’s personal problems. It had always been Scott that had helped him with whatever he needed help with… And then it hit him like a four ton anvil falling down on his head – damn, but it was so **obvious!**

_(Fuck… Isaac and Scott… Scott and Isaac?)_

The smiling boy that Stiles couldn’t get out of his head, it was - **Scott**.

Isaac was in **love** with Scott.

Yes, that would make sense, Stiles thought to himself, as he realized completely new sides to his friend that he had never noticed before.

_(Isaac had been thinking about Scott at the cinema. In addition, he kept thinking that he told me something.)_

Stiles was staring at the ceiling as he thought about all the signs he could find that told him that Scott and Isaac were together.

Isaac had been texting an awful lot with someone lately – could that be Scott?

He had been at the mall, maybe shopping for a present for Scott. Otherwise, with Scott? And he didn’t want Stiles to see them together – yes, that seemed believable.

And now that Stiles thought about it, that guy he had seen leaving Scott’s house earlier that morning could have been Isaac?

And then the whole thing with him thinking that Scott had told Stiles something secret?

_(Wait a minute! Scott hasn’t told me that he is dating Isaac!)_

Stiles suddenly felt slightly betrayed by his best friend, he would have told Scott if he started to date someone. Right?

But the feeling quickly faded, he was still in a bit of shock over the fact that Scott and Isaac were dating.

_(Scott… likes guy’s?)_

How come Stiles hadn’t seen it before? He actually didn’t expect Scott to be bi or gay.  

Well, love was love. Moreover, Stiles was happy that Scott had found someone new to smile about, but when he saw him the next time at school, Scott was going to pay for not telling Stiles about him and Isaac.

Stiles fell asleep with a smile on his face, being telepathic seemed to be fun. And he couldn’t wait until he got to trick Scott into confessing his new love.

The last few thoughts that seemed to dance around Stiles’ mind as he fell asleep were of someone running through the forest. He couldn’t see who it was, but he got a sense of freedom from the images he saw. And the way this person viewed the world around him was completely new to Stiles. Every sound, smell and sight was enhanced to make everything seem even more alive.

By the time he had begun to realize the feelings it gave him, he was lost in peaceful sleep.


	9. An odd couple! And the naughty salesgirl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine… let’s hope Stiles and Derek will get it on soon :P  
> Thanx to ITrustThyLove  
> And please enjoy and remember to comment :)

**Chapter nine: An odd couple! And the naughty salesgirl.**

 

It felt strange walking into school that day but also very exciting. Stiles had a big smile on his face that made him look like a somewhat crazy person.

However, he just could not stop smiling even if he wanted to; he had been listening in on random people’s thoughts on his way to class. Some funny, but there were quite a few disturbing ones as well.

Some girls were talking and smiling at each other, appearing to be the best of friends. However, Stiles could hear what they were really thinking. _((She is such a bitch, flirting with Mark behind my back!))_

Obviously, there were some boyfriend trouble behind the girl’s thoughts; you didn’t really need to be psychic to figure that out… Well, okay you did – or you would not be able to read her thoughts in the first place.

The whole scenario was so typical of girls, Stiles thought to himself. But he actually preferred it to what the boys at the school had to offer, **SEX!**

Sex, sex and just sex. And food… maybe the occasional stroke of intelligence when they were concentrating on school. But that didn’t last long, and before you knew it, sex was the only thing on their minds once more.

Stiles was well aware that they were teenage boys and that he also thought about sex more than once a day. However, constantly hearing their thoughts made it obvious just how much it was.

“Hey, Dude, are you feeling better?”

Stiles looked over to see Scott standing next to him, _(Perfect, Scott is in range of some serious probing!)_

Not that kind of probing - the telepathic kind!

Stiles gave his friend a smile that made him take a step back. “Oh, I’m fine. How about you, Scott? Anything interesting happened lately?”

Stiles was focusing on reading Scott’s thoughts, staring intensely at him. Everything around him went silence as Scott opened his mouth to speak.

“No, not really? Why?” _(( He is acting weirder than usual.))_

_(Dammit, he really is keeping it secret. Well, I just have to push a little harder!)_

“So, Scott. You know anything about Isaac dating someone?”

Scott raised an eyebrow at his friend. _((How does he know that?))_ “No, why? Do you know something?” _((Where is he getting this from? Maybe it’s just a coincidence.))_

Stiles was starting to get annoyed - why would Scott not tell him? Did he not trust him, or did he honestly think it would change something between them? Stiles just couldn’t figure it out.

Stiles tried once more to get a reaction and a thought out of Scott - something to reveal the truth.

“You know who I think would make a good couple?”

Scott sighed before answering the question. “No, Stiles, who?”

“Isaac and Erica _.” (Let’s see if this gets him going?)_

Scott looked confused for a moment. _((So he doesn’t know after all… Isaac and Erica – you are way of, Stiles.))_

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve heard all day. They would make an odd couple… besides, aren’t Erica and Boyed together?”

“Well, you know, Scott. They’ve never exactly been exclusive. And I do think that they would make a good couple.”

_(Now he has to give in!)_

“I don’t think so, Dude.” _((You know who would make a good couple… you and **Derek**.))_

Stiles did not expect to hear that! What would make Scott think that? Was it that obvious that Stiles liked Derek? Stiles looked at Scott with a rather sad face. _(Did he always know? Does he know how Derek feels about… me?)_

Stiles and Scott were just standing in the hallway, looking at each other. Neither wanted to say something they would regret later, but thanks to Stiles new powers, he could hear what Scott really wanted to say. And maybe that was a good thing.

_((Stiles, you should really just ask me what you really want to… Should I say something…? I don’t know how to get through this silence with you?))_

Stiles had completely forgotten about his plan to make Scott confess that he was dating Isaac, he could only think of Derek. He was fiddling with his hands, not knowing what to do with himself. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

_((It’s okay, Stiles, no matter what. It’s okay.))_

Stiles took in a deep breath and tried to relax himself as much as he could.

“Well, I’m… I mean, I think he is – he’s kind of nice and… FUCK.”

Scott was smiling at his friend, happy that he had chosen to open up to him after all. He was trying to reassure Stiles of his decision to tell him.

 “You like him; that’s okay. I kind of understand… a little. He is pretty attractive for a guy.”

“He’s so fucking hot! I don’t know what to do with these feelings, Scott?”

Scott looked slightly uncomfortable. _((Too much, Dude.))_ “Okay, we can talk about guys and… Derek. But try not to say stuff like that – okay?”

“Ha-ha, sure. So do you… do you think that Derek…”

“Likes you?”

Stiles nodded, his eyes were full of hope, but he tried not to show it too much.

“Sure, he likes you, Stiles, but...” _((I’m not sure if he likes you like that!))_

Stiles sighed after hearing the last part of the sentence, making Scott wonder if he had said more than he intended to.

“But you aren’t sure if he likes me – **like that?** ”

“No, sorry.” Scott was feeling very sad for his friend.

“But you know; you should just give it a try! I mean why wouldn’t he like you?”

Stiles didn’t seem convinced by his friends attempt to cheer him up. Nonetheless, Scott didn’t give up that easily.

“You are nice, funny…too smart for your own good, but… you look cute… um.”

Stiles was laughing his ass of; it was so sweet of Scott to try to make him feel better.

“Um, Dude, you know I don’t feel that way about you, right?”

Scott punched Stiles lightly on the shoulder. They both started laughing even harder.

“Aw, that hurt, Scott. You’re stronger than you think, Dude!”

They heard the bell ring, so they hurried of towards the classroom. At lunch Scott put his newly developed plan into motion. He invited the whole pack out Friday night, to a club no less. He told Stiles that he should buy some new clothes, and then try to ask Derek how he felt about him when they went out.

It seemed simple enough, but of course, it wasn’t.

And so, after school, Stiles drove over to what had become his second home, the mall. He had to buy clothes, as Scott had advised. But what was appropriate to wear for a night out with the pack? A night with a specific purpose - to get Derek to notice him, want him even!

Stiles really had no idea, so he just walked into the first clothing store that looked slightly interesting to him, and what great luck that he chose exactly that one.

A young girl greeted him; she couldn’t have been any older than Stiles. Maybe even a little younger. She was very nice, bordering on being over the top. But Stiles felt that there was a certain charm about her, so he just smiled at the girl and asked for some help, since he didn’t know where to start.

“Hey there, I need some new clothes.”

The girl smiled at him. “Well, it’s a good thing that you came to a clothing store then.”

He could practically taste the sarcasm, but in a good way that made him laugh.

“Ha-ha, well, I was about to go into the shop next door… but I don’t think they have what I need.”

The young girl looked at him strangely. “Hmm, unless you intend to wear only a dog collar and nothing else… but I’m sure someone like you could pull it off.”

Stiles face turned brightly red; he could see a clear image of himself in the girls mind. Drawn like one of those manga characters with dog-ears, a tail and a red dog collar… but otherwise butt naked!

“Um… I think I had better wear something a little more substantial. Just not to make anyone jealous, you know.”

They stood there for a couple of seconds just smiling at each other, before Stiles finally asked if she could help him pick out some clothes for a night out at a club.

“So… you think you can help me…” He looked at the nametag she had planted rather daringly, so you couldn’t help staring at her breast when reading it.

“Cici, that’s a nice name. I’m Stiles… if that helps? You can probably tell that I’m not used to this.”

“Well, I don’t think the clothes will look better from knowing your name, but it is nice to meet you, Stiles. Now let’s find you something nice to wear!”

They went over to look at a pile of jeans, and Cici asked him what he wanted to get out of the outfit.

“Get out… of the outfit?” Stiles wasn’t sure what she meant by that.

She rolled her eyes at him while smiling pleasantly. “What is your focus? Are you just going out with friends? Are you looking to get lucky? Or maybe you have someone special in mind?”

Stiles was amazed that she could pick up on so many things after barely knowing him for more than 5 minutes; maybe he wasn’t the only telepath in town… or maybe he was.

“Well, there is this one… this one guy that is going to be there.”

She could see Stiles’ face light up as he thought of the man he was in love with.

“Sweetheart, that’s great. It’s so nice to be in love.”

“Is it that obvious?”

Cici made a small laughing sound as she looked at Stiles. “No, you’re very stealthy. No one would ever suspect it.”

This girl was laughing him in the face, but for some reason she could get away with it.

“Well, if you want to get into this guy’s pants, you need something that will demand his attention. Try this on, and then let’s see what you think.”

Stiles went into the changing room; he didn’t quite know what he had gotten himself into. But he was going to go with it, after all it couldn’t hurt.

“AW! Danm that stupid sipper!”

He hesitantly walked out again, awaiting Cici’s verdict.

“Danm, I’m so good at my work!”

“Ha-ha, well that’s good for you. But what about this? Do you think I can get his attention in this?”

Cici went quickly around the store once more and found some more things for Stiles to complete the look.

“Here we go, now take a look at yourself.”

Stiles was staring at his own reflection, he barely recognize himself. He had a pair of white snickers with some silver linings on the sides, and he sported a pair of white jeans that had been designed to look worn and tattered.

A new belt had been added to the look, one of those big ones. This one was of a wolf; it was made of white leather and silver.      

Stiles examined the white, almost see through V-neck t-shirt he had on, speculating if she had went overboard with the whole thing.

“It’s… white?”

“All we need now is the jewelry… And there - perfect!”

A simple yet expensive looking silver and white gold bracelet and necklace finished the whole thing nicely; Stiles didn’t know what to say. But he suddenly heard a male voice behind him thinking.

_((Fuck, that’s a nice ass. I wouldn’t mind tearing into….))_ Stiles shuts it out.

Still, he had gotten what he needed, even if he felt embarrassed by the whole thing.

He looked over his shoulder to see a man standing there, eyeing him. But when he saw Stiles looking back, he just gave him a quick smile and walked away.

Cici smiled proudly at Stiles. “Well, there’s our answer. You’re going to knock him off his feet when he sees you.”

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling; he actually felt sexy in his new clothes.

“And see what I told you? Those sexy, red hot boxers are just what you need to grab any guy’s attention.”

There were strategically placed holes in the jeans that showed a little of the underwear he wore.

Stiles didn’t need to think about it anymore. “I’ll take it all!”

He happily paid for the whole outfit, jewelry and all, even if it were the most expensive clothes he had ever bought. Now he felt like he could do just about anything, and he could not wait for Friday night.


	10. “He got some balls”, and call me maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> Here is chapter 10, and I'm in the middle on the last ajustments on chapter 11. So that one will be up in max another hour.  
> Hope you are enjoying the story so far :)
> 
> ITrustThyLove is my fantastic beta-reader, and I love her :)

**Chapter ten: “He got some balls”, and call me maybe?**

 

Friday night had finally arrived; the week had seemed like it was going to go on forever. Ever since Stiles had gone shopping for his new clothes, he had been full of expectations for the night’s events.

He could not wait for Derek to see him, to notice him in his new clothes.

_(I hope he likes it. Will he even notice me?)_

Stiles had been scurrying around his room for the last hour and a half. He had been on edge all day, but now that he was leaving any minute to go to the club, he was not able to sit still.

He almost did not wear his new outfit, but then at the last moment he decided to go for it anyway, because, come on, it cost, like, more than his car. He was practically dancing down the stairs, high on a mixture of nerves and giddiness. He was about to open the front door, when he heard his dad walking over.

_((What the hell is he wearing? Since when does he own clothes that fancy?))_

Stiles smiled at his dad who was just standing there, staring at his son who was looking like a completely different person.

“So, dad, how do I look?” Stiles turned around to proudly display his newfound sense of style. However, his dad did not look too happy about it.

“Your underwear is showing?” _((He cannot be thinking of actually going outside in that!))_

Stiles was giggling at what his father thought. “Well, dad. If you think it is inappropriate for me to wear this, it means I’m on the right track.”

“I swear, sometimes it is like you’re reading my mind.”

“Ha-ha, don’t be ridiculous, dad.” _(Seriously don’t.)_

The sheriff gave him a disapproving look before placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Thanks, dad. Well, I’m off.” Stiles already had a foot out the door when his dad called out to him.

“And remember, no funny business! You are still underage! And my son! So don’t you think for a moment…”

Stiles yelled back at his dad from his jeep. “Sure, dad, don’t wait up!”

He opened the door to his jeep and slid inside, closing the door firmly behind him. Stiles had a hard time keeping his focus on the road, he was thinking about Derek; and what he would think of his new outfit.

Stiles arrived early at the club. Since he had been so nervous about the whole thing, he had set aside more than enough time to get there.

_(I may as well go inside and wait, it’s pretty cold tonight. And although I really like it, my new outfit isn’t really made for keeping warm.)_

Stiles was walking towards the entrance, talking tiny steps, hands nervously moving around, trying to settle down. He scanned the entrance to get a feel for the kind of people there were at the club; they seemed normal enough if not a little too drunk.

_((Who is he…? I haven’t seen him around before…?))_ A random thought from a guy standing outside the club reached Stiles.

Stiles looked over to see a guy in his twenties eyeing him, seemed like he was staring rather intensely at Stiles. This however, only made Stiles even more nervous.

Then another voice. _((Um… I wonder if he is here with anyone?))_

Stiles started to realize that they were not staring at him because he looked out of place or weird; he looked **hot!** They were checking him out; they wanted him. Stiles could not believe it; his confidence started to grow.

Stiles began to smile, standing straight (pardon the pun). 

Maybe, if these guys thought he looked cute – Derek would think so too?

Stiles couldn’t even finish his own thought before being overwhelmed by someone else’s.

_((That kid’s got some balls! Wearing bright red underwear, that everyone can see, with that outfit.))_

Stiles could barely keep the thoughts out right now; he was overexcited by the fact that people were checking him out. The most recent one, from a boy just a little older than himself. He was walking towards Stiles, smiling at him with a perfect smile.

_((And I bet that he got some nice BALLS to!))_

Stiles was flustered, the last thought had thrown him of his feet. That someone was thinking of him like **that** … but he rather liked it. Therefore, when the guy came over to him, Stiles was giggling like a little girl.

“Hey there, I was just standing over there, looking at you. I’m Edward, you are…?”

Stiles was trying to act cool, but he was hopelessly out of his deeps. “Stiles - I’m Stiles.”

Edward smiled softly at him. ((He seems nervous… is this his first time **out**?))

Stiles reacted without even thinking about it; he was too distracted by the amount of attention he got to try and figure out what were thoughts and what was spoken.

“I’m just a little nervous… I don’t usually… I mean, I don’t get out much.” Stiles regretted the way he had sounded as soon as the words had left his mouth. However, Edward did not seem to mind.

_((Seriously? The red underwear says differently!))_ “Well, I don’t bite – unless you want me to?”

“Ha-ha, well okay… SO….” Stiles did not know what to say, even if Edward did look nice and seemed to be a sweet guy. Stiles was not into him, even if he did offer to bite him. Of course, there was only one person that Stiles wanted to bite him, not in a supernatural way, just bite him in a normal way. If there was such a thing.

The two of them were just standing there, and Stiles was trying to find an excuse to move on, and luckily, for him a familiar face came over to say hello.

_((Who is this fucker? Is he hitting on Stiles?))_ Isaac seemed to be in a good mood! Nevertheless, why did he mind if someone was hitting on Stiles?

A sweeter, but still surprised voice followed. _((Holy fuck! What is he…? I know I told him to get some new clothes… I can see his underwear!))_

Stiles just rolled his eyes at Scott who was standing there staring at his friend in utter disbelieve - he almost could not recognize the boy in front of him. “Dude, you look… good.”

Even if Stiles knew exactly what his friend was thinking at that moment, he still appreciated his words. Scott, at least, was being nice like usual. But for some reason, Isaac was very hostile towards Edward. However, Stiles did not have time to think about it right now, because the one person he had been waiting for all night was suddenly standing right in front of him.

Derek was there, so close he could reach out and touch him. The entire time Stiles had been there outside the club, thoughts and emotions had been flying around him, mixing and almost clashing to be heard by him. Now there was only Derek, and everything seemed to have gone silent.

Isaac and Derek seemed to share a few expressions between them before he greeted them.

“Hey” Like usual, Derek was a man of few words, and tonight even fewer thoughts. Stiles had thought that he would get something from him, anything. But there was **nothing.** Derek had no feelings or thoughts, even if Stiles knew differently.

_(I can’t read him. Why…? There has to be something. He can’t be empty.)_

Derek glanced over at Stiles for a quick look; he nodded at him and then walked onwards to the entrance, with Isaac following him like a good little beta.

Scott smiled politely at Edward, who was somewhat confused by the whole thing. Scott then gave Stiles a comforting look before joining the others.

Stiles wasn’t sure what had just happened, had he seriously been waiting all week long… for this? No way, he thought, he simply couldn’t have wasted all that energy for nothing. Maybe it was just harder to read Derek because he was an alpha, or maybe it was due to the fact that Derek always kept his feelings locked up inside.

Perhaps it was harder to read people that normally concealed their thoughts from others…?

“So, is that your boyfriend?” _((Not that I really need you to answer, it’s pretty obvious.))_

Stiles felt a little relieved, and since Edward had already figured it out, he decided to be honest with him.

“No… but I wish he was. But he doesn’t notice me at all.”

“OMG, I can’t believe that I am doing this!” Edward hit himself on the head and forced a smile on his lips.

“Listen, that guy, he is totally in love with you!”

Stiles didn’t believe him, but it did restore a little bit of his hope. “Right… that’s why he doesn’t even look at me.”

“Ha-ha, it’s sweet the way you completely ignore the basic signs of attraction.”

Stiles looked confused, what did he mean…? Besides, what did he even know after just meeting him?

“The reason why he doesn’t look at you – is because he likes you!” _((Don’t you realize?))_

“What?” _(That doesn’t make any sense… he doesn’t look at me because… because – he likes me!)_

After a few moments, Stiles’ was smiling from ear to ear; Derek liked him. Stiles couldn’t conceal his gleefulness, even if the guy next to him was annoyed by it.

“So I guess that I’m not going to spend the night with a certain pair of red boxers?”

“Ha-ha, that is a very tempting offer… but no.”

Edward just smiled at Stiles, but before he left, he gave him a small piece of paper.

“In case you realize that you’re way too good for someone like that, here’s my number.”

Stiles took it; after all, it was the first number that he had gotten from someone that he would have been interested in - if it had not been for Derek, that is.

Stiles stood there alone, summoning his courage before walking inside to face his friends.

“One down, Stilinski… Still one big ass wolf to go!”


	11. “I’m not a whore!” And Jackson’s little secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huraaah.... already chapter 11.  
> You Guys, and Girls of course, are the Greatest. Anyone that has read, and especially those of you that have commentet, are fantastic! 
> 
> Another fantastic girl, is my beta. ITrustThyLove :)
> 
> Uh, I should say that this chapter is what you call explicit ;)

**Chapter eleven: “I’m not a whore!” And Jackson’s little secret.**

 

The music was loud and pulsating, almost forcing your body to move to the beat. Stiles liked the kind of music that was being played at the club, hard techno and dance. Stiles went down a flight of steps that opened up to the dance floor, filled with more sex-crazed teenagers than he could count.

Even if Stiles had gotten somewhat used to his powers by now, he couldn’t keep all the thoughts coming at him out.

((I love this song!)) ((I wonder if she’ll go home with me after?)) ((Maybe I shouldn’t have worn this dress?)) Stiles was trying to find his friends in the crowd; it was hard to see any of them with all the people dancing wildly.

((Doesn’t he like me?)) ((Do I look fat?)) ((Who’s that guy with the red boxers?))

Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him out of the worst part of the crowd. He soon realized that it wasn’t some random person seeking his attention, it was just Scott.

“WE ARE OVER HERE!” Scott was shouting, so that Stiles could hear him over the music. Stiles nodded and followed his friend over to a booth were the rest of them were sitting. Lydia and Jackson had arrived as well, alongside Boyd and Erica.

They were all staring at Stiles as he walked over; Lydia was giving him more attention than she had ever given him his entire life. ((Wow, he cleans up nicely. It’s too bad that he doesn’t play for the right team anymore.))

(Great, Stiles… now that you have moved on, Lydia is totally lusting over you! Women!)

Jackson glanced between them, clearly annoyed by the fact that Lydia was looking at him. “Stilinski, I didn’t know you were working tonight? But that outfit can’t possibly be for casual wear”

Stiles tilted his head slightly. “Working…? Wait a… I’m not a whore!”

Even if Jackson was an idiot, everyone seemed to find his reaction amusing. And Stiles probably would have been more upset, if it hadn’t been for a soft yet crystal clear voice in his head.

((You look nice tonight.)) Derek actually had a small smile on his lips, as he observed Stiles from across their table.  

So now, the whole pack was there to party all night long, or so Stiles would have thought.

However, as Stiles knew full well, he was a telepath, not a fortuneteller.

Jackson and Lydia were… well, Jackson and Lydia. So they didn’t really pep up the sense of comradery in the group. And Boyd and Erica had gone off to dance and mingle with other people. Stiles had thought about what he had said to Scott, that maybe their relationship was not what you would call **exclusive**.

Isaac had been sitting by himself all night; Scott had been by a couple of times to see if he was having fun, but other than that he spent his time at the bar, being hit on by various women. Not very nice of someone who was supposed to be his boyfriend? On the other hand, maybe it was part of their plan to throw people off. Stiles didn’t have the time nor the energy to care right now. He was sitting in the booth with Derek, **alone!**

Stiles was nervous, his hands were all over the place, moving his drink around and touching the table, more than what seemed normal. He was hoping that Derek didn’t sense it on him, but knowing what he did about werewolf senses, it was hard to convince himself.

“So… how have you been?” Stiles looked up at Derek, meeting his gaze. As he looked into Derek’s eyes, he saw something he didn’t expect. He could see himself – through Derek’s eyes. Stiles was almost glowing, tiny pearls of sweat running down his neck, his pupils were dilated. A strange kind of lightly pink colored mist was surrounding him; it appeared to be what his smell looked like. He had never thought about how smell looked like, but now that he could see how Derek saw it, he was even more taken back by the way that werewolves perceived the world.

“I’ve been good… how’s your head?”  Derek looked at Stiles forehead where there had been a mark after he hit the tree. It was almost completely gone by now, barely visible through the concealer he had applied in an attempt to hide it.

Stiles took a big mouthful of his drink, a Pina-colada, his favorite. Stiles had always thought that it was a girl’s drink, but, as he had come to realize over the last couple of years, he was a bit of a girl sometimes.

“It’s fine… I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” _(It has made me a telepath, but other than that…)_

Awkward silence filled the air between them as Stiles took another sip of his drink; he should probably slow down a bit - after all, he was the only one of the two who could get drunk.

Derek got up from his seat; he stood next to Stiles and looked intensely at him.

“Stiles, do you want to play with me?”

Stiles mouth dropped open; he had not seen that coming. What kind of a telepath was he supposed to be if Derek kept surprising him.

_(Oh, how I have wanted to **play** with you for some time now.)_ “Sorry?” Stiles looked confused, trying his best to mask his true feelings. But Derek just gave him a slight smile, as if he knew exactly what Stiles was thinking.

“Do you want to play some pool?” Derek gestured towards a couple of pool tables standing at the other end of the room.

_(Right… that’s what he meant.)_ Stiles got up and started walking over towards the pool tables. He didn’t turn his head to see if Derek was following him, he just calmly spoke out loud.

“I’m going to kick your ass, wolf boy… I’ll show you who the real alpha is!”

Derek was over by the pool table before Stiles had gotten even halfway there. He was so distracted with looking at Derek, that he didn’t even see the people he walked by - or the person he bumped into. Stiles was suddenly overwhelmed by the thoughts and memories coming from this guy.

Images of a girl flashed through his mind – she is beautiful, long dark hair and hazel eyes. Seems like they had been at a café and went to the movies together… he likes her… he looks at her the way that Derek looks at Stiles.

Wait a minute… he looks at her the way that a werewolf sees a person. Stiles snapped out of it and looked over at the guy standing next to him.

“Watch where you’re going Stilinski!” _((Seriously… I don’t know why they keep insisting on keeping him around!))_

Jackson? Stiles was confused for a moment before realizing what he had seen; Jackson was cheating on Lydia. Okay, okay, no need to jump to conclusions here… but, he had seen it himself. The way that Jackson looked at that girl, like he wanted her.

But did that mean that he was cheating on Lydia? Stiles hadn’t seen anything concrete; he just felt that Jackson liked this new girl.

“Stiles?” Derek was standing next to him, looking concerned. _((What’s the matter?))_

 Stiles shook it off. “It’s nothing… now where were we?”

Derek flashed a toothy grin at him. “The pool game?” _((You were about to show me who’s the alpha.))_

Stiles smiled at him as they walked over to start the game; he was still thinking about what he just learned, but right now, he just didn’t care. He only wanted to be with Derek; Jackson could wait until tomorrow at least.

Stiles grabbed a cue stick and looked over at Derek. “Are we playing Solids and Stripes?”

“Sure.” Derek prepared to start the game, and then he looked up at Stiles with a smile on his face. “I’ll break.”

_(Damn straight you will!)_

The game was on; Derek was being nice, so he didn’t destroy Stiles completely. He enjoyed looking at Stiles as he was taking his shots… bending over and… _((What is it with him and underwear?))_

_((Fuck… control yourself!))_ Derek tried not to stare at Stiles’ every move.

Stiles was pretty happy with the reactions he had gotten from Derek so far, but he couldn’t help but wonder about how far he could take it. _(Just one more push… and then I’ll get what I want!))_

“Your call, Stiles.” Derek placed himself against the wall, still eyeing Stiles as he prepared to take his shot.

Stiles walked around the table, holding the cue tightly in his hands. He placed himself between the table and Derek, giving him full view as he bent over to take the shot. _(Let’s see what this does to him…)_

Stiles didn’t even have time to finish his own thought before he felt Derek pushing him down on the table, he could feel the wool and nylon mixture on the surface of the table pressing against his face as he was pinned down by the weight of Derek’s **body**. He could feel Derek’s hot breath on his neck, his body heat warming his own body and sending his hormones for a spin.

Fuck… Derek is so hot… and now he is practically on top of me… we need to slow down!

“Derek...! We can’t – people are looking…”

Derek just growled at him, and he didn’t let go of Stiles; he kept pressing himself against him, harder and harder. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Derek grabbed the waist of Stiles pants and ripped them open as if they were nothing but thin paper, exposing the red boxers he had worn specifically to tease Derek. Low moans escaped Stiles’ mouth, even if he was trying desperately to hold them back.

_(God! He feels so… fuck he feels so **big** … I can’t believe how much I want it!)_

Derek was grinding his hips against Stiles ass, making sure he could feel every inch off him through the thin layers of clothing that was the last thing separating them!

_((I just want to tear inside of you, Stiles… filling you up with everything I got!))_

Derek had grabbed hold of the rim of Stiles boxers, ready to rip them of him and have his way with the boy lying beneath him, desperately begging him to stop and continue at the same time.

“Stiles… STiles… STILES?”

Scott was staring at his friend, desperately trying to figure out what was happening to him.

“Stiles are you okay? What happened?”

Stiles was beginning to realize what had happened; he looked around the room to get a better feel for the situation. Derek was standing really close to Stiles, without touching him. In fact, he hadn’t touched him at all. What the fuck was going on here!

“I need to… I need to go to the bathroom!” _(Fuck, Fuck, FUCK.)_

Stiles pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the restroom. His face was burning up; he had never felt this hot before in his life. And so embarrassed.

_(What the hell is going on? All that just happened… was it even real?)_

Stiles had gone into one of the cubicle’s in the men’s room, where he was trying to calm down and get a handle on the situation. He thought he may have figured it out, and even so, it didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed.

_(Fuck… I didn’t know someone’s thoughts could feel this real… Oh God! It’s making me feel so…)_

Stiles almost couldn’t stop himself from ripping his pants of and furiously beat on his rock hard erection. He had gotten hard just from reading Derek’s thoughts, what Derek wanted to do to him. It had felt so real that he hadn’t realized it was all in his head before Scott had called out to him, snapping him out of it.

_(I’m so fucking horny…! I can still feel him pressing against me!)_

Stiles couldn’t help himself; he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pressed his hands against the cubicle door, trying to hold himself up as he finally released all the tension that had built up inside him.

_(Awww … FUCK!)_

Stiles felt himself cum without even touching his dick once, how the warmth was spreading outwards from his crotch. He couldn’t believe how much he had cum, so much that his red boxers were soaked in it, and there was even a little spot on the outside of his jeans.

_(I’m so fucked up!)_

Stiles had to get away from there – now! He practically ran out of the restroom and tried to get to the stairs before anyone would see him. But, of course, he couldn’t even get what he wanted now, not for once in his life.

“Stiles… Dude! What the fuck is going on?” _((Fuck… he… he reeks!))_

Scott was covering his nose and trying not look too disgusted by it, however; Stiles didn’t have the energy to notice it.

“Listen, Scott, I don’t want to talk about it right now! I just want to get the fuck out of here, and… WHAT?”

“You stink.”

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry - with everything that was going on right now, Scott wanted to discuss his hygiene!

“So what, dude! There is a ton of smells in here, and you want to pick on me?”

Scott was unsure of what he should tell his friend, so he actually decided on telling the truth.

“No, dude, you stink… of sex!”

This was the last straw… the last thing that Stiles wanted to hear, because if Scott could smell it on him, so could Derek. And that was too much for Stiles to handle right now; he had to get away before he exploded. Before he died of embarrassment!

So before Scott had enough time to process exactly why he smelled, or stop him from going, Stiles was out the door.

The drive home was a blur of emotions and feeling sorry for himself; he just wanted to crawl into bed and die. Nevertheless, knowing how Stiles life usually worked, he would have to get up in the morning to face it all over again.

His dad was fast asleep when he got home, so Stiles went as silently and as quickly as he could up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. To think that the last time he had looked at himself, he had felt like he was actually worth something, and that he mattered. Now… well, now he didn’t know anymore.

Stiles had to get out of his clothes - and out of his fucking underwear! Stiles almost ripped his clothes off and just threw them on the floor. He didn’t have the energy to go rinse himself off before going to bed. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to go to sleep and forget all about what had happened tonight.

Stiles was watching the ceiling above his bed, the shadows dancing around and lulling him to sleep. He felt a sad yet soothing presence watching over him as he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered before giving in to his sleep was a shadow on the ceiling, resembling a **wolf**.


	12. Love hurts, and Isaac’s boyfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Hope you are enjoying the story so far :)  
> Isaac's boyfriend...uuuu... with a title like that, it's bond to be good :P  
> ITrustYourLove is my fantastic beta!

  
**Chapter twelve:** **Love hurts, and Isaac’s boyfriend!**   


 

The low sounds of a songbird sitting in Stiles’ window woke him up the next morning. Stiles rubbed the sleep from the corners of his eyes, looking around his room while trying to figure out what he should do next.

_(What should I do…? What do they think of me now…? That I’m even more of a freak than I was before?)_

Stiles contemplated the idea of him never getting out of bed, but somehow that didn’t seem all that plausible; he needed to get up to get food after all. Therefore, he eventually decided to get out of bed and went into the bathroom across the hall; he needed to wash himself of this feeling of shame, and also the remnants of his embarrassment that was stuck in his pubes.

Stiles started to relax and loosened his muscles a bit; the warm water running down his body seemed to almost wash his worries away with it, and then they disappeared down the drain.

 _(So… what should I do now?)_ Stiles added some shampoo to his hair and started rinsing it; he had worn a lot of product in it last night.

The soap running down his neck and onto his back had a rather nice feel to it. Stiles placed a hand on the lower part of his abdominal and started to wash out his pubes. He couldn’t help but remember everything that had happened last night, how embarrassed he had been, and horny.

Even now, the thought of what he had seen in Derek’s mind, made him go over the edge. He could already feel himself getting harder as he stood there under the running water.

_(Fuck… not now… what’s wrong with me?)_

Stiles decided to quickly wash himself off and then turned off the water. He then got out of the shower and grabbed a towel hanging nearby. He felt somewhat more refreshed now, but he was still not sure of what his friends would think the next time they saw him.

For a few moments, he just stood there, looking at himself in the mirror. Feeling sorry for himself, but that didn’t help him, and he knew that.

Stiles went back to his room and dropped the towel on the floor; he glanced over at his new clothes, lying randomly on the floor, where he had thrown them last night. He didn’t really want to look at them right now; they reminded him of what had happened. But they were far too expensive to just leave them there, so he decided to do the laundry and clean them up.

Afterwards, Stiles went back up to his room and looked for some clothes to wear. He put on his usual jeans and red hoodie. _(This feels much more comfortable.)_

It was already late afternoon; Stiles had slept most of the day. And now it was already starting to get darker outside.

Stiles didn’t know what to do; he was just standing in the middle of his room, looking at random things he owned. He noticed something lying on his bed. “That’s not where I left it?” He mumbled to himself as he strode over to it.

It was the stuffed-animal wolf, the one he had gotten from Derek; the black one with big blue eyes.

Stiles was remembering the time he had gotten it, how he had felt that night. He had been on a high for the next couple of days, looking at it every time he came back home. And after a couple of days, he had placed it on a shelf over his desk, so he could look at it from his bed.

But now it was lying on his bed… how did it get there? Did someone move it? Had there been someone in his room? Stiles suddenly felt uneasy, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone had been in his room while he hadn’t.

However, standing there and looking at the stuffed-animal wolf made him think of Derek. It made his stomach hurt; Derek probably didn’t want to see him ever again, after what had happened last night. Stiles had left without even saying goodbye to him, without even explaining… fuck! How was he even going to explain it?

Stiles didn’t know – he just didn’t! He went down the stairs and grabbed his snickers; he called out to his father, saying that he was going for a walk. His dad quickly appeared in the living room doorway, looking at his son with a confused look on his face.

“A walk… on a Saturday?” _((You never just go for a walk?))_

Stiles scratched his noose; he looked annoyed. “What’s that supposed to mean!”

The sheriff looked surprised; Stiles wasn’t the most well-behaved son, but he usually didn’t snap back at him like that. “Is everything okay? Did something happen last night?”

_(Fuck… seriously, dad, I’m beginning to think that you’re telepathic too.)_

“No, I… I don’t really want to talk about it!” Stiles had put on his shoes, and now he opened the front door.

“Stiles, son. You can tell me… is there something bothering you?” _(It’s a **boy** … I know it’s a boy… I don’t know what I should say… It’s definitely a boy.)_

Stiles gave his father a small smile. “I know, dad… I know that I can tell you, and I’m really happy about that… but I’m still not going to tell you. I’ll go fix it myself… so wish me luck.”

The sheriff just smiled back as his son as he left the house. _((Just don’t forget it.))_

Stiles looked at his jeep; he thought about driving instead, but he thought he could use the fresh air, to try to figure things out. Therefore, he decided to stick to his original plan and walk.

It was a nice night, clear skies and a pleasant slightly cold breeze. Stiles didn’t exactly know where to go, so he just let his feet carry him wherever they wanted.

_(What to do…? What to do…?)_

Stiles was just walking without looking in front of him, and he almost walked into two men running past him. They seemed to be in a hurry, and he didn’t get much from them. However, he did get that they had something important, something slightly ominous to do.

_(I hope I’m wrong…. That didn’t feel nice at all!)_

Stiles kept walking down the street; he arrived at the town square; he had been walking for quite some time. There were a few people walking around town, going off to dinner or a friend’s house. And as his luck would have it, some of them were familiar to him.

_((For fuck’s sake! Of course it has to be him! Like always, when I don’t want to run into someone I know… It’s Stiles FUCKING Stilinski!))_

Stiles didn’t know if it was himself being unlucky, or if it was this poor guy that clearly didn’t want to meet him here.

“Hey, Isaac, nice to see you too.”

Isaac, despite what Stiles had just heard, looked more nervous than angry. “Stiles… I should have known it would be you.”

“Ha-ha, very funny… so what are…”

Before Stiles could finish his question, he saw someone that he hadn’t expected. The guy now standing next to Isaac, was smiling at Stiles, and Stiles knew that smile well.

“Hey Stiles, out for a stroll?”

Stiles gawked at Isaac and the guy beside him for a few moments before answering the question.

“Um… I, what are you…? Hey, **Danny**.”

It was Danny Mahealani; he and Isaac were on a – on a date!

_(No… Isaac is with Scott… right? Have I gotten it all wrong?)_

Stiles was just standing there, staring at Isaac and Danny. The two of them looked at each other, and then Danny tried to get Stiles attention.

“Are you okay? Still not feeling well?”

 _(Okay…. Get it together, Stilinski! Wait… what?)_ “I’m fine… why wouldn’t I be fine?”

Isaac looked over at Danny, giving him an annoyed look. _((Didn’t I tell you not to mention anything to him?))_

Danny clearly ignored the looks that Isaac was giving him. “You had to leave the club early last night, because you weren’t feeling good?”

_(Because I wasn’t feeling good… you could say that again. But if that’s what they think happened…)_

Isaac added his voice to the conversation. “Scott said that you were feeling bad and had to leave.”

Good old Scott, always keeping an eye out for Stiles. And thank god that he didn’t tell anyone about him smelling… of sex. Whatever that even meant.

“Well, I feel okay now. But are you two on a date?” Stiles anxiously awaited their answer.

Isaac looked worried and didn’t know what to say, so Danny calmly answered to Stiles surprise.

“Yes, we’ve been going out for a little over a week.”

Isaac looked nervously at Stiles, who was looking very confused by the whole thing. “But… what about Scott?”

 _((Scott? What does he has to do… oh, he thinks that?))_ Isaac looked even more confused now, but Danny just started laughing.

Isaac gathered his courage. “You thought that I was dating Scott?”

“Well, yes. You had been acting weird ever since we went bowling, and then I saw you leave Scott’s house in the morning not so long ago…”

Isaac actually started laughing now, and Danny was still all smiles. “No, no, I was texting Danny that night. And I went over to Scott’s house to tell him about me and Danny.”

That did make sense; Stiles had misunderstood the whole thing. Isaac wasn’t dating Scott, he was dating Danny. And he had trusted Scott enough that he had told him his secret and made him promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Stiles. 

Stiles had misread all the signs, but it made perfect sense now. Stiles was just curious about one more thing. “You were at the movies together? And in the mall when I saw you?”

“Yes, and I just panicked each time, thinking that you would figure it out.” Isaac felt silly now that it was all out in the open.

 _(I’m so silly… thinking that Scott and him could be…)_ “Wait… why didn’t you want me to know? Did you think I would get mad or something… you do know I have a thing for guys myself?”

 _((More like one guy!))_ Isaac seemed sorry that he hadn’t told Stiles. “No, it’s not that… I didn’t want anyone to know. I wasn’t ready yet, and Danny’s already… you know… out!”

 _(One guy… Derek? Wait… is it that obvious.)_ “Oh, that makes sense.”

They were all just standing there laughing at the whole situation; Stiles really hadn’t seen that one coming. It was nice that Isaac was out, for the lack of a better term. Now there wasn’t this weird feeling between them anymore, now they could all just relax. Well, _they_ could; Stiles still didn’t know what to do about Derek, and with what had happened last night, he wasn’t even sure if Derek wanted to see him.

 _((He looks so sad!))_ “Um… Stiles… I think you should go see Derek. If you don’t have anything else to do… you know, I think he wants to speak to you.”

Isaac looked intensely at Stiles; he seemed to really mean it. Nevertheless, why would Derek want to talk to Stiles? Stiles looked nervously back at Isaac, wondering if he knew something.

“Derek… wants to talk to me?” _(I don’t know if I can do this… but I’m sorry, Isaac!)_

Stiles had slowly gotten more used to his powers, and they were beginning to get stronger. He was wondering if he could dig out a specific memory in Isaac’s mind. However, he was going to try it anyway. Stiles concentrated as hard as he could, feeling his mind reaching out to Isaac’s. Instead of just scratching the surface as he normally did when reading someone’s thoughts. He quickly searched it, looking for the place where Isaac’s mind stored his memories. He found it fairly easy; his powers had gotten strong enough for him to choose what thoughts and memories he wanted to see. Images of his evening with Danny so far flashed before Stiles eyes. He instantly stopped when he saw Isaac and Derek talk; it had been right before Isaac had left for his date.

 

* * *

 

“Derek! You got to tell him… I think he’s about to go crazy from not knowing. He likes you too…”

“But how do you know that! Huh! You don’t… and neither do I.”

Derek was upset; Stiles was not sure if he had ever seen him looking like that. Isaac normally didn’t oppose Derek, but even he could get tired of seeing two people who were meant for each other keep messing it up.

“He likes you… you can practically smell it on him! Why don’t you just go over to his house again and…”

“NO… I shouldn’t… I can’t keep going over there and… Just go on your date, Isaac, you don’t want to keep Danny waiting.”

 

* * *

 

When Stiles came back to reality he saw Isaac and Danny staring at him, wondering what had just happened.

The first thing that Stiles thought about was that Isaac had actually tried to help him with Derek; maybe Isaac liked him more than he had thought. Then he thought about what Isaac had said, about Derek going over to Stiles house; did Derek come there often? Did he go inside Stiles room? Maybe it had been Derek that had moved the stuffed-animal wolf.

“Stiles…? Are you okay?” Danny tried to snap him out of it, looking concerned that he kept spacing out on them.

“I’m good… I need to talk to Derek… to tell him…” _(That I’m in **love** with him!)_


	13. When secrets are secrets no more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Darlings :P  
> It's way too early where I am, to be working on this stuff... but I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore :)  
> So hope you enjoy :)  
> Praise be, ITrustThyLove

**Chapter thirteen: When secrets are secrets no more.**

 

Stiles ran as fast as he could; he needed to get over to Derek’s house, to talk to him about – everything! He needed to tell him how he felt about him, and he needed Derek to tell him how he felt about Stiles. Not reading it in his mind or having to figure it out; Derek needed to tell him.

Stiles didn’t know the time, but it had already gone dark. The street lamps glowed brightly on his way to Derek’s house, almost as if they guided him towards his destiny. Stiles felt determent to figure it out tonight, figuring him and Derek out, once and for all.

_Huff… Huff… Huff_

Stiles was out of breath; he could see Derek’s house just a bit further down the street. He almost had to drag his ass the last part of the way, and he practically crawled up the steps to the front door.

Stiles was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened; Derek stood there and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Stiles? What’s the matter? Why are you here?” _((Wow, he smells so good.))_

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, fucking werewolves and their sense of smell. Even when he stood there on Derek’s doorstep, bathed in sweat, Derek could probably still smell how much Stiles wanted him.

“Hey…” _huff_  “Derek…” _puff “_ how’ve you been?” _(You are always so articulate with him!)_

Derek didn’t answer him; he just kept staring at him with his normal non-expressional face. Derek moved out of the way and signaled for Stiles to come inside the house.

“So, why are you here?” Derek just stood there with his arms crossed; he looked annoyed, not what Stiles had expected. _((Is he here to make me suffer even more?))_

Suffer? Why would Derek think that? Had Stiles hurt him or something?

“Can I get something to drink? I’m about to die here!”

Derek went out into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of soda cans; he then gestured for Stiles to follow him into the living room.

“Take a seat.” Derek placed the cans on the table in front of his sofa, then placing himself comfortably. Stiles grabbed one of the cans and furiously opened it, almost draining it completely.

“GOD, that helped!” Stiles put down the can and looked over at Derek sitting on the couch, and then he sat himself down, not right next to Derek but still pretty close.

Stiles gathered his courage, and then he looked directly at Derek. “SO… you wanted to talk to me?”

Derek raised an eyebrow; he didn’t understand what Stiles meant. “What? You’re the one that came running here…”

“I ran into Isaac and Danny.” Stiles was surprisingly calm; he was just waiting for Derek’s response.

_((Oh, so he knows about them… but why would he run here after finding that out? Unless that’s not why… FUCKING Isaac!))_

Derek’s expression softened a little, and if Stiles didn’t know any better, he would say that Derek looked scared. However, Stiles could not stop now; he had to get it all out in the open.

“He said that you wanted to talk to me… and if it’s about last night, then I’m sorry that I…”

Derek interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “Wait! You’re sorry? But I’m the one that went too far, Stiles.” _((I kept pushing you… I’m sorry… I know you don’t want anything to do with a guy like me.))_

Stiles had no idea of what was going on anymore. Why would Derek think that it was his fault? Didn’t he realize that Stiles had been so horny that he couldn’t even control himself; that he had left because he couldn’t control himself around Derek.

“Wait just one moment… what do you think happened last night?”

Derek looked embarrassed now; Stiles had never seen Derek look like that, he seemed sad even. Derek got up from the couch and started to pace back and forth on the living room floor.

“Stiles… I know that I’m not exactly a perfect guy; I got anger issues… and I’m insanely territorial.”

Stiles just looked up at Derek without saying anything. _(And you’re hot and protective.)_

Derek continued his little speech; it seemed like he had actually been practicing it.

“I’m going to be in constant danger for the rest of my life, and so will my pack. And it’s my responsibility to protect them, and…”

Stiles felt like he had to say something to keep Derek from running in circles, so he got up as well, and walked over to Derek in the middle of the room.

“Derek! Are you going somewhere with this?”

Derek ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. “I **care** about you, Stiles!” _((Love you.))_

Stiles mouth dropped completely; even if some part of him already knew it, he wasn’t prepared at all, for those words to be coming out of Derek’s mouth.

Derek started to panic a little; Stiles still hadn’t said anything to him. Stiles just wanted to say how much he cared about Derek as well, how much he had waited for him to sweep him of his feet, and, well, throw him down on his bed.

_((Please say something, Stiles… that you don’t feel the same way? That you do? Anything!))_

Stiles felt his hands shaking; even if he was happy that Derek was in love with him, he was still extremely nervous about telling Derek how he felt about him.

“I like you too, Derek… I mean, I’m in love with you as well… I have been for some time now and…”

Derek’s eyes started to glow, but not like when he was about to kill someone, or at least Stiles hoped not. But he stared intensely at Stiles; his nostrils moved furiously as his breathing started getting heavier. You could feel the tension in the air, the tension between the two of them as they moved closer and closer to each other.

Stiles was standing so close to Derek that he could practically taste him; Derek could smell that Stiles was starting to get aroused. Derek was letting out low growls as he started to flex his muscles; he took a step closer to Stiles and gabbed his arms, locking him in his strong grip.

 _((He smells so fucking nice!))_ Derek was taking in Stiles scent, getting tenser with each whiff.

Stiles couldn’t control himself anymore; he wanted to touch him, to taste Derek and be devoured by his big strong arms. He wanted Derek so much that he was about to lose his mind if he didn’t kiss him right now.

“Derek! I can’t wait anymore… please… I want you now, Derek!”

Derek was losing it himself; he picked Stiles up and held him tight as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s abdomen.

_(God yes! I haven’t stopped thinking about you since last night!)_

_((Fuck yes! I just want to be inside you, Stiles. I want to become one with you! To stay with you for the rest of my life!))_

Derek laid Stiles down in the couch and pressed himself down on top of him, gently letting him feel the weight of his body merging with his own.

“You don’t know how happy I am right now, Stiles… you are so beautiful.”

Stiles smiled at himself, to think that someone thought that he was beautiful, and that, that someone was Derek Hale. He felt so amazing, so happy and in love at that moment. Everything was perfect, everything was finally right with the world, and nothing could destroy his happiness now.

Stiles closed his eyes, giving himself over to Derek completely, waiting for his lips to reach his. Derek wanted to taste him as well; he lowered his mouth down to meet Stiles, he stopped right on the edge of his lips. Derek just held himself there, feeling Stiles getting more restless by the minute. Teasing him.

Derek couldn’t hold out anymore himself; he needed to taste Stiles lips, his tongue. Feel his skin under him, as they became one; Derek needed Stiles right now!

Derek’s lips moved even closer; Stiles could feel them; this was it! He was finally going to kiss him!

“ **DEREK**!”

_(FUCK! What is it now?)_

Erica and Danny came running into the living room; they were covered in blood, and most of it was thankfully not their own… wait, is that even something to be happy about?

Derek got up from the sofa and left Stiles lying there on his own, but before Derek could even ask what was going on, Boyd came running inside carrying Isaac in his arms.

 _((Isaac! Is he hurt… what happened?))_ Derek quickly helped Boyd; they placed Isaac gently down on the couch and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Stiles had gotten up and looked over at Isaac lying there covered in blood; he had been hurt pretty bad.

Derek looked at Erica and Boyd. “What the hell happened?”

“We were attacked - by hunters, I think.” Erica was weak and hurt herself, but she didn’t let it show too much; Isaac was the one needing their attention. Stiles noticed Danny just staring at them all; he seemed to be in a bit of shock… wait, did he even know that Isaac was a werewolf or that they even existed?

“Hey, Danny? Are you okay?” Stiles reached out and laid his hand on his friends shoulder.

“I’m okay… I’m just worried about Isaac.” _((Is he one of them too? Fuck… I just found out about werewolves yesterday… and now this!))_

Stiles shook his head and gave Danny a small smile of comfort. “No, I’m not a werewolf.”

Danny looked back at Stiles with a weird expression on his face.

_(Ups, sometimes it’s hard to keep quiet about people’s thoughts.)_

Derek was furious; his eyes were glowing bright red and he had already started shifting slightly. Stiles could see that Danny was clearly affected by it, so he stepped in front of him to make him feel less exposed. Erica and Boyd were also affected by Derek’s anger, normal Beta behavior, but Stiles needed to calm him down, or things would get out of hand very quickly.

“Who the fuck are these hunters? Where did they come from? Why the fuck didn’t I see them…”

“Relax, Derek, it doesn’t help t…”

“RELAX! I can’t relax when my pack gets attacked, Stiles!”

Stiles took a step back; Derek was pissed off, and Stiles could understand why. Nevertheless, it didn’t help anyone that he was about to kill the next person that walked through the door. Therefore, Stiles gathered all his courage and stepped forward again.

“DEREK, STOP!” Stiles words made everyone stare at him; they were surprised that anyone dared to shout at Derek like that. And they never expected Stiles to do it either.

Derek stared intensely at Stiles; he was ready to kill someone, but Stiles knew that he would never hurt him. At least, he thought so.

“CALM DOWN! It doesn’t help Isaac or anyone else that you’re freaking out like that.”

Derek was still angry, but it seemed like he started to calm down, if only just a little. His eyes changed back to their normal color, and his breathing seemed to slow down as well.

Boyd and Erica looked at each other with disbelieve written on their face. _((Holy fuck! That worked? He got him to calm down?))_ They seemed to have the same reaction as each other to what had happened, and it made Stiles feel rather proud of what he had done.

Derek still looked agitated, but at least he was able to think straight now. “SO… what exactly happened?”

As Erica, Boyd and Danny started to explain what had happened, Stiles couldn’t help himself from looking inside their minds to see it firsthand. It was confusing, to say the least, but after a little while, he had gotten the events lined up perfectly.

Danny and Isaac had been walking around town together; everything seemed to have been going well with their date. Then, without warning, they were ambushed by two guys and a girl. They hadn’t seen it coming before it had been too late; Isaac had done his best to protect Danny, but they were clearly prepared for fighting a werewolf. They must have had studied Isaac for some time now, because they were too excessively prepared for it to have been a random encounter.

Stiles kept looking at the girl he could see in their memories; he had seen her somewhere before, but he wasn’t exactly sure where.

Then it hit him; it was the girl that Jackson had been seeing; the one Stiles had seen in Jacksons mind as well.

 _(Wait… what does she have to do with the hunters? Jackson!)_ Stiles was worried about Jackson. OMG! He was actually worried about Jackson. It was official now; he had lost his mind.

“Do you know where Jackson is? I’m worried that this isn’t a onetime thing.”

_((Why is he asking about Jackson, what about Scott?))_

Stiles acted quickly after hearing their thoughts. “And Scott! I’m worried about them!”

Derek looked worried as well. “Yes, they are probably aware of the whole pack. But how did they get their information… why didn’t I see this coming?”

Stiles realized that he had messed up as soon as he had said it, but it was too late now. “It’s that girl! The one that’s been hanging out with Jackson.” _(Ups! I’m an idiot!)_

Erica and Boyd looked at each other with confusion written all over their face. “We didn’t say anything about a girl.”

They all stared at Stiles now, wondering what was going on with him.

Derek looked directly at Stiles; you didn’t need to be a telepath to figure out what his expression meant. He wanted to know what Stiles knew and what was going on with him, and he wanted to know it **now!**

With everyone looking at him and feeling like he had been pushed into a corner, Stiles felt like there was no way around it. If he had to tell them what he knew, and he had to, because if he did not it could mean that they wouldn’t get to the bottom of their new hunter problem, then he would also have to tell them how he knew...

“Okay… so, I’ve been keeping a secret from you guys.”

They stared even more intensely at Stiles now, barely able to wait for him to tell them what was up. Stiles took a deep breath before he stared right back at them all; he wasn’t exactly sure of how they would react to his secret.

“I’m a **telepath**.”


	14. Secrets will hurt you, pissed of girlfriends will kill you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, chapter 14. And now I can tell that there will be 16 chapters to this story.  
> Hope you enjoy it so far, and thanx for all the comments and kudos :P  
> Kudos to ITrustThyLove.

**Chapter fourteen: Secrets will hurt you, pissed of girlfriends will kill you!**

 

The evening had started out so innocently with Stiles and Derek about to exchange hot-steamy kisses, but once again, Stiles’ world had been turned upside down. He felt confused by everything that had happened that night, and he thought that maybe he really should just accept that his life would forever be put on hold for supernatural disasters.

Stiles had tried to explain everything that had happened to him in the last couple of weeks, ever since that night a crazy werewolf had chased him around the forest. How, since that night, Stiles had started to be able to read people’s thoughts and sense their emotions. He had figured out that he accidentally turned on some kind of switch in his head, that something had triggered his new power.

_((Right, he’s a telepath and I’m the queen of Dubai… Huh… it would be nice to be a queen.))_

“Lydia! Would you stop that! Your thoughts are killing me here!” Stiles tossed his hand in the air, causing the rest of them to stare at him with concern in their eyes.

After they had started to get a grip on the situation, Derek had called Scott to make sure that he was okay. He had told him to come over to his house immediately, and to bring Lydia along, to keep her out of danger if the hunters were also after anyone with any connection to the pack.

Nobody had been able to get a hold of Jackson, and nobody had believed Stiles at first when he told them that he was a telepath.

“Seriously, Dude. You must have hit your head harder than I thought.” Scott seemed worried about his friend; he had noticed that he had been acting even more crazy than usual, but now, thinking that he was a telepath, this was a new level of crazy - even for Stiles.

_((What should I do? Jackson is missing and Isaac is lying on the couch covered in blood, but I guess he can deal with it, he’s already healing nicely. But now… Now my best friend is going crazy on me!))_

Stiles was just about to give up; what did he need to do to convince them?

“Dude! Please stop with does negative thoughts, and I’m not going crazy!”

_((Okay… this is starting to creep me out… how is he figuring…))_

“Well, I don’t know dude. Maybe because I’m a telepath!” Stiles voice was thick with his frustrations over the fact that his friends didn’t seem to believe him.

Scott stared at Stiles with utter disbelieve; he didn’t know what to think anymore, but he couldn’t keep on disregarding the fact that Stiles was responding to questions that he had only thought of. Lydia rolled her eyes at them; she walked over to where Stiles had been sitting for the last couple of minutes, and she crossed her arms and looked directly at him.

“Okay, Mr. Telepath. Read my thoughts or something, or even better; I’m thinking of a number between 1 and a million.” _((He can’t be a telepath… there’s just no way… **red** … he won’t get it.))_

Stiles let out a sigh before answering Lydia’s question. “You’re not thinking about a number, you’re thinking about the color red… great plan, Lydia.”

_((Okay! That’s just a lucky guess…. Fuck, he’s… 6785.4… there’s no way he can read my mind!))_

“6785.4… are you satisfied yet?”

Lydia suddenly got really scared of Stiles; she practically ran across the room to get away from him, while she kept an eye on him at all times, her eyes wide in fear. Stiles could feel his friends staring at him, feeling their confusion; it was screaming at him.

Stiles got a horrible feeling in his gut - was this how they would react to him being telepathic? Would they be scared of him now?

They were all on edge now, not frightened by Stiles, but not completely sure of how they should react to this news, either. Derek, however, seemed to be the most calm.

“So, Stiles. You say that Jackson has been seeing the girl that attacked Isaac and Danny?” _((If he has been able to read minds since that night… does that mean he has been reading my thoughts as well?))_

Stiles felt sad; he hadn’t really thought about it before, but he had been deceiving Derek for some time now. Derek had not known what Stiles had thought about when they were together, and so he had kept his feelings to himself. However, Stiles knew what Derek had been thinking about, and in some way, Stiles started to feel like he had misused his powers. Because he had used that information to tease Derek without any risk of being hurt himself.

Stiles looked at Derek with sadness in his eyes, not sure if he should try to explain what he had thought about to Derek. Derek just stared back at him, no facial expressions like usual, but something was different. He seemed colder than usual, like he was doing everything he could to keep his own thoughts and feelings under control so that Stiles couldn’t read them.

“Um… yes, I’ve seen the girl before in Jacksons mind. And then now in Erica’s and Boyd’s too.”

Lydia was freaking out at that point, no longer worried or even interested in telepaths or hunters anymore. She yelled about Jackson and THAT girl, as she had come to refer to her by. Erica, Boyd and Scott, all tried to calm her down. Telling her that there was nothing certain to make them believe that Jackson had been cheating on her. He had just gone out with another girl while being with Lydia… oh, yeah, it didn’t sound too good for him.

Stiles didn’t pay any attention to his friends; he didn’t even hear all the things they were talking/thinking about. Derek and Stiles just stared at each other, not saying anything, now that Derek knew that he didn’t really need to.

Stiles still felt like he needed to say something, something that could help him get rid of that awful tension between him and Derek.

“Derek… I’m sorry if I… I mean, if I…”

 _((NOT NOW!))_ Stiles could feel Derek’s anger; it wasn’t necessarily anything he had done, but Derek was in no mode to discuss their **relationship** , if you could call it that.

Derek checked on Isaac before speaking up to get everyone’s attention. “OKAY… we need to go rescue Jackson as quickly as possible. There’s no telling of what they will do to him.”

“Kill him, probably.” _(Right! Think before you speak, Stilinski! Think before you speak.)_

Lydia looked rather serious. “They better not kill him. You got to rescue him.”

“We will; don’t worry, Lydia.” Derek was surprised by the sudden change in her behavior, they all were.

“Good! Because I’m going to kill him myself!”

And she was back! Lydia never changed, and Stiles actually liked that about her.

Derek looked over at Danny sitting next to Isaac; he never took his eyes off him completely. _((Don’t worry, Isaac, we’ll get them back!))_ Derek was still very upset, and who could blame him, really?

“Boyd, Erica! We’re leaving, you guys will move in front; you should be able to track Jackson’s scent along with the scent you got from the hunters’ blood. Be on the lookout for any traps that the hunters might have set up to stop us.”

Both of them gave him a firm look; they were prepared to go save Jackson as soon as Derek gave them the order.

Derek then turned to face Scott. “You need to be in the middle of the group, since both Isaac and Jackson are out.” Scott was okay with that, even if he was used to be at the back with Derek, ready to help anyone who needed it.

“I’ll keep an eye on you all from the back, like usual.”

Seemed like Derek was on top of things; too bad that he wasn’t still on top of Stiles. But now was not the time for that; they needed to move quickly to save Jackson. Stiles was more worried about how they were going to save him from Lydia afterwards; she was probably going to cut of his balls or something.

“Right, let’s go!” Stiles was already on his way to the front door when he heard Derek.

_((Where do you think you are going? You are staying here!))_

Stiles was hurt; wasn’t he good enough to talk to anymore? Just because he could read their minds, it didn’t mean that they should stop talking to him altogether.

“What do you mean? I have to go help you save Jackson!”

“NO, you need to stay here… to look after Isaac.” Derek was getting even more annoyed; he didn’t want to argue with Stiles right now. His eyes glowed more and more as his patience fell.

“Isaac’s got Danny to look after him.”

“Well, then you need to look after Danny.” _((Stiles… just do as I say.))_

“No way, dude! And Lydia can look after Danny, if you insist on him having a babysitter.”

Lydia didn’t want to get in the middle of their fight; she was way too smart for that. “Don’t bring me into this! Figure out your foreplay without me!”

A large sigh filled the air between them as Derek walked over to where Stiles stood by the door.

_((Don’t fight me on this, Stiles… **please** … you’re the only one I can trust to keep the two of them safe.))_

“Oh…okay.” Stiles suddenly felt silly about the whole thing; he had just thought that Derek hadn’t wanted him there because he’d be in the way.

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes; it was almost enough to make him melt. _((And I don’t want anything to happen to you, Stiles.))_

Stiles couldn’t help it - he couldn’t say no to that. Derek was so sensitive at times; you would never have thought so.

Derek went out the door, and Scott and the others quickly followed him. Derek just gave them a slight nod, and Erica and Boyd were off. Scott had whispered something to Derek; Stiles could see a smile on Derek’s lips.

_((I never would have thought you could get Stiles to agree to that!))_

Derek looked back at Stiles still standing in the doorway. ((Neither did I… but sometimes even he can be a good little boy!)) Derek and Scott were already on the move, when Stiles had processed what he had heard.

“I heard that, Derek!”


	15. Bite back, and Home alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :P  
> Chapter 15.... uuu It's near te end :P  
> Hope you ike it :P
> 
> Thanx to ITrustThyLove

**Chapter fifteen: Bite back, and Home alone.**

“What kind of telepath are you anyway?” Lydia flipped through her magazine, not once looking up to see Stiles’ reaction.

“Excuse me?”

Lydia had been hammering Stiles for the last 20 minutes. It would appear that Stiles definitely didn’t need to worry about his friends being scared of him now that he could read their minds.

“You couldn’t even figure out that Isaac had a thing for Danny; it’s, like, so obvious!”

They were all sitting relaxed in the living room; well, as relaxed as you could be while one friend was kidnapped, another beaten half to death, and the rest of your friends were on their way to fight psychopathic hunters. Stiles hated to sit around and wait like that.

“It’s not that easy to figure out what’s going on inside people’s heads, you know!” Stiles felt like Lydia was tramping all over him.

Lydia just looked up from her magazine and sent Stiles one of her looks. “Really? I’ve been doing it to you guy’s since third grade, and I’m not even a telepath.”

Stiles was greatly irritated by Lydia, but he couldn’t help laughing over what he heard Danny thinking at the same time.

_((Jesus, has she always been so full of herself?))_

Stiles and Danny exchanged smiles between them, much to Lydia’s confusion.

“What are you guys smiling about?”

“Oh, I thought you could, like, read our minds!”

Lydia didn’t care to answer Stiles question; she just gave him a look and turned her attention back to her magazine. _((Seriously, why am I always stuck with these guys?))_

Stiles chose not to react to her last comment; it would probably only get him into even more trouble. He looked over at Isaac still lying in the couch; most of his wounds had healed by now, but he still only had partial consciousness, which he used to make incoherent sentences.

“Danny...! What happ… those guys were… Danny!” _((Have to protect Danny!))_

Stiles thought it was sweet that Isaac was worried about Danny, even if he should be worried about himself instead.

“He really likes you… that’s so awesome… I wish I had someone like that.”

_((What about Derek?))_

“Well, I don’t know about Derek… I like him and all… but it’s just really complicated and…”

_((Derek loves you; that’s easy to see… is he reading my mind?))_

“He says so… and I do believe him… but, GOD, why does it have to be so hard!”

 “STILES!”

Stiles looked over at Danny sitting in the couch beside Isaac; he looked rather frustrated. “Stop that!”

“What?” Stiles was stunned by Danny’s sudden reaction.

“The whole reading my mind all the time… GOD… it’s really creeping me out, okay?”

Stiles hadn’t even noticed it himself; he had just carried on with the conversation like normal. Now that he thought about it, though, Danny hadn’t actually said anything. It had just been Stiles sitting there, answering questions that nobody had asked yet.

“Sorry, Danny. It’s hard to figure out what people are saying and what they are just thinking.”

“That’s okay… just try to keep it to yourself… It’s one thing to know that you’re listening in on everything we’re thinking. It’s another all together to get called on it.”

“Right, sorry.” Stiles thought about what Danny had said; should he just keep everything he heard to himself? Was that the right thing to do? Stiles wasn’t sure, but he did understand what Danny was saying; not everyone wanted to hear their secrets from someone else.

Isaac had tried to get up from the couch several times now, but each time, Danny had stopped him and laid him back down.

“NO, I got to go help Derek!”

Stiles had always thought that Danny was a strong person, but he was amazed by the way he handled Isaac so easily. He knew firsthand how difficult it could be to control a werewolf.

“You’re not going anywhere… you need to rest!”

So sweet, the way that they cared for each other. Stiles wished that it could be just as easy for him and Derek.

_((They’re just sitting there…))_ Stiles heard a ringing sound in his ear.

Stiles looked over at the window in the middle of the room, facing out towards the garden. He thought he had heard something, but he wasn’t really sure.

He looked over at both Danny and Lydia who hadn’t heard anything. Lydia didn’t even notice him looking at her; she was too submerged in an article about how to find the perfect man. If she found the answer, Stiles wouldn’t mind having a peak at that article himself.

Stiles’ attempts at breaking their awkward silence wasn’t very effective. “So, do you guys think that they will find Jackson in time?”

“In time for what?” Danny asked. _((He means before they kill Jackson… OMG, he can read my thoughts! Stiles, stop doing that!))_

Stiles couldn’t help himself from laughing at Danny; it was so funny to hear him try and control his own thoughts so Stiles wouldn’t hear what he was thinking, but it didn’t exactly go too well for him right now.

“Sorry, Danny. I can’t help it.” Stiles just gave Danny a goofy smile, and it seemed to be enough to make Danny forgive him this time. However, Stiles needed to learn to keep his powers under control, or his friends would start to avoid him.

_((They’re on their way into our trap…))_

This time Stiles knew he heard something; he suddenly stood up and looked out the window; he was desperately trying to see if someone was there.

“What’s the matter?” Danny had gotten up as well; he looked troubled by Stiles behavior.

Stiles looked over at Danny and Lydia, signaling them to keep quiet. Stiles cautiously moved closer to the window to take a closer look.

“AHHH, help! Get off me, you creep!”

Stiles barely had time to realize what was going on; three men were suddenly standing in the living room, surrounding them.

They wore black hoods and leather gloves; they were apparently used to this kind of thing and not about to leave any evidence behind for the police to find. They each held some form of ceremonial daggers in their hands, and they seemed intent on using them.

“Lydia! Get off her!” Danny had leapt across the room to try to help Lydia out with her assailant. But Stiles didn’t even have the time to think about what was going on with his friends; he had his own problems to deal with.

_((I’ll fucking kill you… fucking wolf-lover!))_

Stiles were knocked over by an older man; he was lying on the floor with the man on top of him.

Adrenalin surged through Stiles’ body as he desperately tried to fend of the larger man. His pulse was loud and rabbit-fast, turning the sounds of struggles and yells behind him into background noise as he kicked and punched with all his might, trying to get the upper hand in the fight.

_((Die! Die! Die!))_ Stiles was wondering if hearing the guy’s thoughts actually made him even more scared? He could clearly feel his intent to kill them all; he wanted them all dead! How could someone have that much hate for another being? Stiles couldn’t fathom it, but he really shouldn’t be wasting time on trying to figure it out right now.

It wasn’t long before the man on top of Stiles had his dagger at Stiles’ throat. Stiles gripped the man’s forearm – the one holding the dagger – and pulled as hard as he could; he didn’t want to die, and who could blame him for that?

Stiles could feel the tip of the blade on his skin; it burned terribly as the blade slowly pierced his skin.

_(Fuck…. I’m going to die! I’m going to die! What should I do?! What can I do!?)_

Stiles should really be more focused on his impending doom, but he was thinking about Lydia and Danny; were they even still alive? He couldn’t tell from where he was lying on the floor. He thought that they were still fighting because he could hear loud sounds coming from everywhere in the room, mostly Lydia screaming.

_((Just fucking die already!))_

Every fiber in Stiles body was fighting against what seemed to be the most likely outcome of the fight, but then he felt something strange coming up to the surface from deep inside him.

_(GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!)_

Before Stiles even had the chance to figure out what was going on, he saw his attacker being pushed forcibly off of him and hurled out the window.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Stiles had no fucking idea what was going on at that moment, but he was really glad to be alive. He’s attention soon turned to the sound of a loud roar from behind him.

He turned his head to see the most horrifying and beautiful sight he had ever seen, all at once. Isaac was standing over one of the attackers; blood was spilt everywhere, and Isaac stood there holding the still beating heart of the person lying on the floor.

If Stiles hadn’t been in the situation that he was, he would have probably thrown up all over the place. The sound of the pulsing heart in Isaac’s hand making his stomach twist and turn inside him.

The last attacker was clearly shocked by Isaac’s presence; they had thought that he was either dead or hurt enough for them to ignore him till after they had killed the rest of them. Thank god they were wrong!

BANG! The last assaulter fell to the floor with a loud thumping sound, and Stiles noticed Lydia standing behind him with a frying pan held tightly in her hands.

“Take that! Try to kill me, why don’t you! Fucking scumbag!” Lydia was just about to completely beat the living shit out of the guy on the floor, but stopped when Stiles called out to her.

“Don’t kill him!”

“Why the fuck not?”

Stiles got up from the floor and looked over at the guy lying outside in the garden covered in broken glass and blood, lots of blood.

Stiles just stood there looking at him for a while; he didn’t know what to do anymore. He had killed him; Stiles had killed someone. Granted, it had been in complete self-defense, but still, Stiles had never killed another human being, and he’d never thought he’d have to.

“Stiles? You okay? What the fuck happened? How did you… I mean, that guy… what did you do?” Danny looked over at him while trying to help Isaac back to the coach; even if Isaac had probably saved both Danny’s and Lydia’s lives, he was still way too weak to be standing up right now.

Stiles still didn’t have any idea how he had gotten out of that one - had it even been him. Could it have been his… his powers? How did that guy end up outside the house?

_(Not now Stiles… you need to check something out.)_

Stiles walked over to where one of the guys was lying unconscious on the floor. Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, even worse than tree guys breaking into Derek’s house and trying to kill them.

“What are you doing?” Lydia, still firmly holding the frying pan in her hands, looked at Stiles as he kneeled down and lightly touched the guy’s forehead.

 

* * *

_We’re going to kill them all…. Kill…kill…lure the wolves into the **trap** … kill them all! Cleanse the world of these freaks… Fucking wolves… south entrance… burn them… burn them all!_

_(What the fuck?)_ Stiles was breathing heavily – panting almost _. (that was too fucking intense… just – so much anger!)_

* * *

 

 “What’s the matter? Stiles? Are you okay?”

Stiles got back up and looked very confused, but he didn’t have the time to explain it to his friends. “I got to tell Derek… you can kill him now, by the way!”

Lydia looked a little too happy when she heard that, but even after what had just happened; even she could not just kill a guy lying on the floor. Alternatively, she was just saving her anger for when Jackson got back.

Stiles grabbed his phone and furiously dialed Derek right away. They all just stood there in the living room among blood and broken furniture’s and frying pans. Stiles just hoped he wasn’t too late.


	16. Dial D for Derek, and a Prelude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Yes OMG is the right Word to use here :)  
> The last chapter of IN MY MIND. I really hope you like it :)
> 
> The prelude is for my NeXT story, The Mind's Eye.
> 
> Talk to you at the bottom of the page XD  
> Send some love to my beta, ITrustThyLove
> 
> UPDATE: The story line isn't done, it continues in the NeXT part of the series.

**Chapter sixteen: Dial D for Derek, and a Prelude.**

 

Beep… beep… beep… “This is Derek Hale, I’m busy. Only call back if it’s important.” **BEEP!**

Stiles stared at his phone. _(What the fuck kind of answer phone was that?)_ He looked over at Danny and Lydia; he didn’t have to say anything, because they knew they had to think of something fast - how could they get a message to the others in time?

Lydia was furious, wavering around her frying pan; it almost seemed like she didn’t want to let go of it. “Why isn’t he picking up?”

Danny looked nervously over at Lydia and the frying pan. “Well, they are trying to surprise the hunters, maybe it’s on silence?” He took a step away from Lydia; he avoided being knocked out by the frying pan as Lydia gestured widely with it. “You can put that down now, Lydia!”

Lydia was eyeing Danny, but she lowered the pan and placed it down on the table.

Stiles was about to freak out - what should he do? What could he do? They would never be able to make it in time to where Derek and the others were, and he didn’t even know where that was.

“We need to tell Derek and the rest that they are walking into a trap!”

Lydia and Danny looked at each other and then at Stiles. “A trap?”

Stiles just shook his head and started pacing back and forth the living room, walking around broken glass and blood; he didn’t even care that there was a dead guy and an unconscious one lying on the floor. “I’ll explain later; we need to tell them, but how?”

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lydia gave Stiles a confused look. “Can’t you just call Derek?”

_(Call him? Didn’t you just see the phone in my hand? He didn’t pick up.)_

“I just did; he isn’t answering his phone.”

Lydia just rolled her eyes at him. “No, I mean call him – with your mind?”

 _(With my mind?)_ Stiles just stared back at her with an empty expression; he didn’t understand what she was talking about.

“Hello! Are you a telepath or not? Can’t you just, like, send a message to him?”

Stiles hadn’t thought about it before. Since he could hear what other people were thinking; did it mean that he could also communicate with them telepathically? Well, it was his best option right now, but he had never done it before. He wasn’t even sure how you would do such a thing.

“I… I don’t know. Where do I even begin?” Stiles waited for his friends to give him some advice, or just any sort of conformation that he could do this. He looked over at Lydia, his eyes wide with anticipation.

“Don’t look at me! I don’t know how your powers work!” She wasn’t much help, as usual. Why was she even a part of the pack?

Stiles then looked over at Danny, hoping that he had something a little more encouraging to say.

_((Fuck… you need to say something… soon; he looks about ready to cry…. Oh, not again!))_

Stiles just smiled back at Danny; at least what he had thought had been better than what Lydia had said. Danny came over and placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, letting out a small sigh before speaking.

“Just try to relax. You can do it, Stiles, you can send a message to Derek – I know you can. You can feel him right now… right?”

Stiles concentrated; he thought about what Danny had said to him, that he could sense Derek. He closed his eyes and tried to stabilize his breathing and to relax as much as he could. Stiles just did whatever felt the most natural to him, because he had no idea of how to send a message to Derek.

Stiles started to feel warm; he had actually gotten physically hotter. He felt his breath start to get more irregular; he felt like he had been running very fast, but he knew full well that he was standing perfectly still.

That was when the first image hit him, he saw Scott standing close by; he looked over at an old abandon warehouse.

And then Stiles promptly lost whatever connection he had had to Derek. _(FUCK! Concentrate!)_ He tried to make his powers obey him once more.

This time Stiles heard someone talking; it sounded like Erica. “They haven’t seen us yet; there’s a way in over here to the south. I don’t think they will notice if we go in there.”

AWWW! Stiles felt a sharp pain in his head; perhaps he had pushed himself too far.

The south entrance! That was where the trap was, the one the Hunter had thought about; Stiles had to somehow get a message through to Derek right now!

Stiles had tried to speak aloud, but it didn’t help; Derek hadn’t heard him. Danny and Lydia had looked at each other helplessly without knowing what they could do to help Stiles reach Derek.

Stiles really didn’t have a choice anymore; he needed to do it now! Otherwise, Derek and the others would walk right into the trap. Stiles gave it everything he had to make it work; he thought about Derek, all the things they had been through together, everything he felt for him. He felt their connection strengthen, and it seemed like it had worked; he could see everything that Derek saw, hear everything he heard.

Stiles could even feel Derek’s heartbeat; it felt so wonderful, so warm and comforting to be this close to him, almost as if they were one person.

_(DEREK! Derek, can you hear me? Please hear me… it’s a trap! Don’t go in that way. Please, Derek, it’s a **TRAP**!)_

Stiles felt it! He didn’t know how, but there was no mistaking it; Derek had heard him! Stiles felt so relived; at least now they wouldn’t be walking straight into a trap. He felt something wet on his upper lip; he must have cried without having noticed.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Danny and Lydia; they were staring at him looking very worried. Stiles just smiled back at them as he raised his right hand to wipe the tears from his face. However, something felt strange…

He looked at his hand after whipping his lips of the fluids running down – Blood! He had a nosebleed, no big deal, right?

Stiles gave at small smile to show Danny and Lydia that he was okay; he had been about to open his mouth to say something… but then – everything had gone dark.

He remembered falling down; he couldn’t stop himself from falling hard on the floor. Every fiber of his body had been screaming at him in pain; it had been too much for Stiles to handle, and eventually he gave up on staying conscious anymore.

 

* * *

 

The adventures of Stiles Stilinski, Telepath extraordinary.

Will Continue!

****

* * *

 

 

**_Prelude_ **

“Nothing but sunny skies ahead for us, dude!” Stiles called out to his friend as he walked down the hallway of Beacon Hill’s High. The other students were going about their normal business, not paying any attention to either of them.

Scott looked over at Stiles standing next to his locker; Stiles leaned casually against it and smiled like a little kid.

“Why are you so excited?” _((Seriously, dude. With everything that has been going on these last couple of weeks, are we like… not suppose, to be in mourning or something?))_

Stiles did his best to ignore his best friends’ thoughts ever since Stiles had noticed his friends had begun to act different around him. It was as if they tried to keep their thoughts incredibly neat, free of all the confusing and dirty thoughts, which Stiles knew full well that all people thought.

He couldn’t really blame them for trying to keep their thoughts to themselves, but it didn’t work. Stiles had only gotten stronger and stronger; he didn’t believe that they would be able to keep anything from him if they tried.

However, even if he had gotten both stronger and more control over his powers, it didn’t mean that the thoughts of his friends, or even random people, jumped out at him sometimes. He had begun building shields around his mind to shut other people’s thoughts out – for both his sake and theirs.

But, Stiles had begun to miss not knowing what people were thinking all the time, because if he didn’t know, it meant he would be able to just ignore it instead of having to deal with everyone’s problems all the time.

Stiles looked over at Scott; he was trying to push one too many books into his backpack. “Can’t I be a little optimistic sometimes? With everything that is going on in our lives, we deserve a little positivity now and again.”

Scott just shook his head at his friend and slammed the door of his locker shut. _((Maybe I should ask him about Derek.))_

Stiles had really tried to ignore his friend’s thoughts, but when Scott was practically begging him to react – well, Stiles didn’t have that kind of restraint.

“What about Derek?” Stiles knew that Scott didn’t like it when he answered a question before it had been asked, but it was Scott’s own fault for thinking about Derek.

Scott pulled a face and let out a large sigh; he then started to walk down the hallway on the way to the entrance of the school. “Have you talked to him… since that night?”

Stiles didn’t really like talking about Derek; ever since the night that the hunters had attacked them at Derek’s house, Stiles hadn’t really talked to Derek about what was going on between them. They hadn’t discussed what had been going on before Boyd came running into the living room with Isaac covered in blood.

Therefore, Stiles still had no idea about what kind of relationship he and Derek had.

“No, not really I mean.” _(Not about what I want to, anyway.)_

Stiles and Scott didn’t talk much about Derek; Scott had always been supportive of Stiles in nearly any situation, but he hadn’t really offered much advice as to how Stiles should handle Derek.

Stiles knew that it was because Scott didn’t know what to say to help him; he didn’t mind that Stiles had a thing for Derek, but Scott didn’t have the slightest idea of what would help him fix things with Derek.

The two friends just continued to walk down the hall in silence, Scott was about to say something when he noticed that Stiles had stopped walking and stood a few steps behind him, looking down one of the hallways.

Scott looked over Stiles shoulder, trying to see what he was looking at, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

Just the typical high school scenario, teenagers ran around the hall, trying to get to wherever it was they were going. To the mall or the library to study; some of them were probably on their way to some form of extracurricular activity.

Scott looked over at Stiles standing beside him; he seemed mesmerized by something only he could see.

“What are you looking at?” Scott said with renewed concern for his friend’s wellbeing; he had been on constant alert ever since he had found out Stiles had passed out after his nose had begun to bleed.

Stiles stared into empty space, or so it would have looked to anyone else that was there at the same time. However, Stiles saw something, something that had caught him completely off guard.

Tiny, vibrant, light blue butterflies were flying around the hallway. They were almost glowing with a form of powerful essence of their own. It was completely mesmerizing. Furthermore, the fact that Stiles was the only one who could see them, made him stare even harder.

“You… you can’t see…?” Stiles hadn’t even finished his question before they disappeared one by one until they were all gone, leaving no trace of them ever having been there.

Stiles shook his head, feeling a bit faint, and looked over at Scott that still looked confused by the whole thing. “Never mind… sorry, dude. I was just spacing out.” _(Scott didn’t see them… nobody did… were they even real?)_

“Are you okay?” _((Fuck… is he going to pass out again…? I wish I just knew what was going on with him.))_

“Don’t worry, dude. I’m fine… really!” Stiles and Scott forced two strained smiles to their faces before they walked out of the school. As they walked out the door, Stiles glanced over his shoulder once more; he tried to see if there was anything there, but he didn’t see anything too strange.

If only he had known what was going on at that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked the story... or even if you didn't like it :)


End file.
